Pasadena General
by Guest92
Summary: What if instead of scientists the gang were all surgeons working at a hospital. In enters Amy, a girl running from her dangerous past looking for a new home. Shamy AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was just an idea I had floating around in my head. Hope you enjoy**

**Side note: This story features domestic abuse.**

Amy checked her appearance in the mirror once more before leaving. "Its going to be ok" she said to herself, "This change was necessary." She heard a noise outside and she couldn't help but flinch, 'I have to stop doing that.' She thought, 'he can't find me here.' She looked around at her relatively empty new apartment.

She locked her door and left to go to her new job. She couldn't understand why this building's elevator wasn't working, but it was near the hospital. She new this job was a good find. It was relatively easy for her to get as she had a good reputation and multiple hospitals wanted her to work for them.

She pulled into the hospital's parking lot, and couldn't help but be amazed. This hospital was huge, she knew she would get lost. She walked into what she thought was the lobby, but turned out to be the ER. And it was really busy despite being only 9 a.m.

"A paramedic pushed past her with a man on a gurney. She could hear people moaning, doctors shouting and machines beeping. "Do you need help ma'am? Are you hurt?" a blonde woman asked.

"I'm not hurt. I'm a doctor. I just need to find chief Siebert's office." Amy said

"Oh you're a doctor? Thank God. Jump in where you can. We're a little short handed due to the accident." She said before running away to another moaning patient.

"I need a neuro consult!" she heard someone shout

'I guess that's me' she thought going towards the sound of the voice. "What do we have?" she asked pulling on gloves and a trauma gown.

"Deep scalp lac. Unresponsive. To pain. GCS of 4." Replied a nurse.

She took a flashlight from the nurse and shined it in the man's eyes. "Right pupil is sluggish. Did you order a head CT?"

"Its all backed up"

"Well put a rush on it" she ordered, "Why are you staring at me?" she asked, who she suppose was an intern.

"You're Dr. Stevens" he said with wide eyes

"I-I go by Dr. Fowler now. How did you recognize me?"

"How did I recognize you? You're my idol" the intern gushed, "I've been following you're work ever since. I didn't know you worked at this hospital."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. If this obsessed intern didn't know she was here, he couldn't possibly know. "I don't think this is a conversation for now." She said as they were separated by a gurney passing between them. She quickly turned to find another patient she could help.

It was three hours later when the rush finally stopped and she finally sat down. She saw a figure rushing towards her, "Dr. Fowler, I was beginning to think that you changed the mind."

She looked up to see it was Chief Siebert, "I'm sorry I got caught up in the ER."

"Understandable. Follow me. I would show you around and introduce you to the other department heads."

He showed her all the various floors, and on-call rooms, the café and other "important" things he thought she should know. The last stop was the attending's lounge and laughter could be heard coming from the inside.

"Oh good. The gangs all here." He said pushing open the door, "Let me introduce you guys to Dr Fowler, our new chief of neurosurgery."

"You're a much better improvement from the previous chief," a guy with a thick Indian accent said, "allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali chief od Obstetrics and Fetal Development. But you could call me Raj" he said kissing her hand, causing Amy to blush

"Ignore him, he doesn't get out much. I'm Howard Wolowitz chief of Pediatrics and this is my wife Bernadette chief of Ortho." He said pulling a small blonde to his side.

"I'm sure you already met one of the Hofstadters in the ER." Dr. Siebert said

"Yea we met briefly. I'm Penny chief of Trauma, and my husband's in surgery now, but he's the chief of General"

"Where is Dr. Cooper? I thought his surgery finished already?"

Penny rolled her eyes, "You know how he is, he has to count everything and test everything." Amy's breath hitched, it couldn't be the same Cooper. The door opened, "Here's our chief of cardio" Dr. Siebert announced, Amy turned. It was him, she would recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

"Sheldon" she whispered. His eyes snapped up, "Amy? Is that really you?" he said rushing to hug her.

"Whoa. Since when does Sheldon hug people?" Howard joked.

"We were best friends in undergrad. It's been like what 15 years." Sheldon said pulling back, "When did you move here?" he asked moving them to the couch

"Late last night. Just needed a fresh start." Amy said

"So where do you live?" Sheldon asked

"Nearby. At 2311 Los Robles."

"You're kidding? I live there too. I was here last night or else I would have seen you. Did your husband move with you?"

"Umm no. He's out of the picture." She said looking down.

"Oh okay. We have so much to catch up on. Come on I'll buy you lunch." He said escorting her out of the lounge.

"What the hell just happened?" Bernadette asked

"I'm not even sure" Raj answered

"I'e known the guy for 7 years he never offered to buy me a water much less lunch" Howard said.

At that time Leonard entered looking lost, "Who's the lady I just passed Sheldon with?"

"Apparently some best friend of his." His wife answered.

"You're kidding that's **the** Amy. At first I thought he made her up. I couldn't believe there was somebody smarter than Sheldon." Leonard laughed

"Wait you knew about her?" Raj asked

"What do you mean smarter?" Penny asked.

"Leonard nodded, "He started university at 16 with his 187 IQ, thought he was the smartest one there, until he met Amy, or in his words, 'a hotsy totsy from Gelndale' she was only 15 with a 190 IQ. I really didn't think she was real."

Howard groaned, "so now we have two child geniuses." He said making everyone laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got you a turkey club wrap. Don't worry I remembered to ask for one without avocado." Sheldon said sitting across the table from Amy.

"Thanks."

"You cut your hair. I like it, it looks different."

She ran a hand through her hair, "Oh yeah. Before I moved I just decided to change my style. But you haven't changed a bit."

Sheldon smiled, "I changed a little. I drive now." He said puffing out his chest a little

"Really? How did that happen? I thought driving was for the lesser minded." She teased

"I know, but when Leonard was my roommate and he used to drive me, but then he and Penny got married and moved, and the bus doesn't run all night, so I learned to drive."

She laughed, "Well I'm glad. How long have you known Leonard and everyone else?"

"I met Leonard at med school. Penny was a fellow classmate and also our neighbor. I met everyone else when I started my internship here." From the corner of his eye he saw a group of people coming towards them "Oh God" he groaned. Amy lifted her head to see the group of people she met before pull chairs around their table. She offered a shy wave.

"Soo Dr. Fowler tell us a little about yourself." Penny said, "Where did you meet our moonpie" she said ruffling Sheldon's hair causing Amy to laugh. He huffed and tried to neaten back his hair, "I told you not to call me that Penny. Only meemaw calls me that."

"Well I'm from Glendale. I meet Sheldon at Harvard for our undergrad. We were the youngest ones there so we just gravitated towards each other, I guess."

Howard snorted, "Was there no one else to be friends with?"

"He was a nice friend to have. At the beginning he may have been a bit arrogant and condescending, but it got better."

"Hey! I wasn't arrogant"

Bernadette turned to look at him, "Really? Mr. I know it all."

Sheldon huffed again and sank into his seat, "It's Doctor know it all."

"So tell us how you met Sheldon" Raj said

"_Only one student got 100% on this sectional exam" their genetics teacher said, handing back test papers, "I'm slightly disappointed I thought this test was easy enough to get extremely high on."_

_Sheldon puffed out his chest. He knew it was him, he always got full marks. "So congrats Amy Fowler on being the only one to ace my test." The teacher said handing a paper to the girl next to him. 'Amy? How is that even possible?' _

"_You did good as well Sheldon" she said handing him back his paper. "In what world is 92% good?" Sheldon asked aloud. "I think its pretty good" said the girl with a smile, who he now knew was Amy. Sheldon scoffed, "yeah, says the girl who got 100." Her smile quickly faded, "I'm sorry?" She moved to gather her things, "Wait" Sheldon said stopping her, "How did you get so High?"_

_She shrugged, "I just studied. I can help tutor you if you want."_

"_Tutor me? Sheldon Cooper does not need tutoring from someone."_

"_Alright, well suit yourself." She said gathering her things and leaving. Sheldon sat still for a few seconds before running out to catch her which was fairly easy because of his long legs. "Wait, Amy!" he yelled, "I don't need help to study, but I will not be opposed to us sitting next to each other in the library while studying."_

_She smiled again, "I usually go to the library after school. I guess you can meet me there for our not tutoring study session." She said before walking away_

"And you though you were not arrogant" Leonard said chuckling

"So Amy, do you have a boyfriend or anything?" Howard asked

"I was married, but we're not together anymore." She said looking down at her forgotten lunch.

"Oh really?" Raj said scooting closer to her

"Raj stop being creepy" Penny said causing him to move away, "Don't worry Ames we could take you out to meet a nice guy. Maybe we could go to the bar down the street."

"No!" Amy shouted scaring everybody, "sorry. But I don't think I'm ready to look for someone, especially at a bar." The last guy she met in a bar was him, and that did not end well. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Sheldon sensed that her mood had changed, one thing she had taught him all those years ago. "Come on Amy, let me show you where you can get some scrubs." He said taking her from the table.

"That was weird right?" Bernadette said when the duo left the table

"Maybe she doesn't like bars" Penny shrugged

"Or maybe Dr. Creepy over there scared her" Howard said pointing to Raj

* * *

"So these should fit you." Sheldon said handing her a pair of scrubs, "You can change in the bathroom over there. Just don't push in the door. It kinda gets stuck, and I'm sure you don't want to be trapped."

She took the scrubs and went to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror and could have cried. There were still some bruises around her stomach that she hoped would have gone away by now. Scars littered her abdomen from her various surgeries. She knew the bruises on her ribs would permanently be there, a painful reminder of her past marriage. She didn't even turn to see how her back was looking, she knew it wasn't any different from the front. At least the ones on her neck cleared up before the move, so she could avoid the awkward questions. She then remembered Sheldon outside, and tried to quickly put on the clothes before he came in to check.

'What's taking her so long?" Sheldon wondered. He went to poke his head to see what she was doing. Just as he stuck in his head, he saw her struggling to pull down her top. His eyes widened as he saw bruises across her pale back. He quickly step back before she realized he was there, 'What the hell happened to her?' Sheldon thought.

_Amy sat at the bar and played with the condensation on her glass, she really wished Sheldon was here but he had gone home for Thanksgiving break. 'I should have taken his invitation to come with him' she thought. She always had Sheldon to talk to if she and her mother ever got in a fight, but now she had to make do with this glass of alcohol._

"_What's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar like this?" a voice said next to her. She turned to see a man standing next to her with a lopsided smile, 'Just like Sheldon's' she thought_

"_Just trying to clear my head." She responded_

"_With that?" he said gesturing towards her glass, "That would never work. Let me buy something." He said flagging down the bartender_

"_Oh that's not necessary. You don't have to do that, I'm a complete stranger to you."_

"_You don't have to be. I'm Mike. Mike Stevens." He said extending his hand to her_

"_Amy Fowler" she responded shaking his hand. Hands that will go on to hurt her in ways she could not have imagined in that moment._


	3. Chapter 3

Amy came out of the bathroom a dew minutes later. "Everything ok? You took a while." Sheldon said.

"I was just thinking."

"Alright." He checked his watch, "I get off in an hour, so I guess I will see you later." He said reaching to give her a hug. "We usually hang out at my place on a Friday you should come. I live in 4A." with that he left the room mumbling about post-ops.

Amy heard her pager go off and saw she was need in the ER. 'This is the busiest first day of my life' she thought.

She got to the ER to see Penny waving her over, "A kid decided to do bike stunts without a helmet. I ordered a CT but I think it's a brain bleed. Called you just to be sure."

Amy shined a light in the boy's eyes and felt his head for any contusions. She felt a large bump on his right side. Suddenly the machines started going off. "His sats are droppings." A nurse yelled. "I think your guess was right. Do you want to scrub in with me?" Amy asked

"Yeah sure." Penny said. She started pushing the bed towards the elevators, "tell them we're going to OR 3" she said to the nurse.

"Suction there for me" Amy instructed Penny. "It's been a while since someone instructed me like that" Penny laughed

"Sorry."

"No its fine. You and Sheldon seem pretty close. Are you sure you guys were just friends?" Penny asked moving her eyebrows up and down. Even with the surgical mask on she could tell Amy was blushing.

"Yeah, that's all we were. Well that's all I ever gave him the chance to be. I got a boyfriend my last year, then I got married a year after that."

"So am I hearing that you may have feelings for Dr. Moonpie?"

"The family wants an update on their son" one of the scrub nurses interrupted them

"Tell them its going fine, we should be done in a few minutes." The nurse rushed off to inform the parents. As soon as the door closed the machine started going crazy again.

"What the hell? I thought he was fine." Penny question, but Amy was just staring at the monitors, "Amy what do we do? Amy?!" she yelled

That seemed to snap Amy out of what ever daze she was in. "We have to take his piece of skull off again," she said reaching for the drill.

"Why? What happened?"

"His brain is swelling from the trauma"

"You got all of that from looking at the monitors?"

"Yeah. I've seen enough to know the signs."

When they removed the portion of skull, they could see his brain pushing against the edges.

"Can you push mannitol" Amy told the anesthesiologist

"Is that going to work?"

"Not fast enough. We need to remove another part of his skull before-" Amy was cut off by the monitor flatlining. "I'll start chest compressions" Penny said. They rotated between each other to do chest compression for about ten minutes, before Amy stopped Penny, she lifted his eyelids to shine the light in them. "He's dead Penny. You could stop compressions."

"How is he dead? He was literally fine a minute ago."

"I don't know" Amy sighed. " I usually know. Time of death 15:47" Amy said pulling off her mask and walking out. "wait Amy" Penny said running after her, "this is not your fault"

"I know. But it just hurts when it's a kid."

"I'll come with you to tell the family. "Penny said linking arms with Amy

"Family for Darren Smith" Amy called out when they got to the waiting room

"Is my son ok?" a tall man asked as he walked towards them.

"Your son suffered a cerebral edema. And despite our best efforts we were unable to save him. I'm sorry for your lost"

"What do you mean you couldn't save him?!" the man bellowed, "a nurse just said that it was fine."

"Sir please lower your voice" Penny pleaded

"Lower my voice?! My son is dead and you're concerned about how loud I am!" he raised his hands in frustration, but Amy's damaged mind could only remember all the previous times she had been hit, she didn't even realize that this man was not her ex-husband. She let out a small scream and curled up on the floor, "Please don't hit me" she whimpered.

"Security" Penny yelled, "Please escort this man out" She crouched on the ground next to Amy "Sweetie are you ok?" but Amy continued to whimper. Penny reached to rub her back and noticed a few old bruises peeking through, where her shirt had ridden up. Let's get you some air." Penny said lifting Amy up and helping her to the lounge. About two-thirds of the way there Amy 'sobered' up. "I'm fine" she said pulling away from Penny's arms

"You're clearly not. You basically had a panic attack cause a guy yelled"

"I know that, but I'm fine now. You can go."

"Amy I know something is wrong. We may have only met today but you don't have to lie. You matter to Sheldon so you matter to me"

Amy smiled sadly, "Thanks. I'm just going to go wash my face." She said walking towards the lounge. Penny watched as she walked away. Something was definitely wrong, and what was with those bruises. There was only one person she knew that knew Amy well enough to answer those questions.

Amy went into the bathroom to wash her face, and tried to shake the panic feeling. Her mind was playing tricks on her cause she could have sworn she heard his laugh. She splashed some more water on her face and remembered how her cheeks used to sting after he slapped her.

"I will find you Amy" she heard and jumped, but when she turned there was no one there. She slowly sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. "He can't hurt me anymore" she muttered to herself. "He couldn't have survived the fire and even if he did, he doesn't know where I am" she continued to mutter while slowly rocking on the bathroom floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Howard walked towards the bathroom in the lounge, he would never admit that Sheldon was right, but it was one of the cleanest in the hospital. He pushed open the semi-cracked door and saw someone slouched on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was occupied. " the person turned towards Howard and he then realized it was Sheldon's friend. "Amy? Are you alright?" Her face looked like she had been crying for hours.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." She tried to reassure him while wiping her face.

He sat next to her on the floor, "You are clearly not ok. Did something happen?"

"Umm yeah. My patient died" she lied, "its just has me really emotional. He was really young."

"Oh I know the feeling." Howard said, "come with me, I know something that can cheer you up" he said standing up from the floor and offering his hand to her

"Where are we going?' she asked as he led her up the stairs. "To the helipad." He responded. He pushed open a door and the two went onto the vacant roof. "I usually come up here when I lose a patient too. I usually bring donuts and 'honor' them with some Neil Diamond, but as this was impromptu, I guess we will have to deal with the music." He said pulling out his phone. He looked at Amy's shocked face, "I know I know. A lot of people don't like Neil Diamond, but I think he's awesome."

"I love Neil Diamond too "Amy said with a smile, "I just never found anyone else who liked it." Howard smiled back, "well good thing we found each other."

* * *

"_Sweet Caroline. Good times never seemed so good" Amy sang along with her phone as she was cutting up vegetables for dinner._

"_God Amy. Would you stop? I'm trying to concentrate here." She heard her husband yell. She stopped singing but made no movement to low down the song's volume, it was her favorite. Suddenly Mike stormed into the kitchen, "I said stop!" he yelled while throwing the phone across the room. Amy let out a small scream and drop the knife. He turned to look at Amy's surprised face and reached out to touch her, but she stepped back and ran to the bedroom. He followed behind her and tried to open the door but found it locked. "Look Amy, I'm sorry ok. Would you open the door? I was just really frustrated. I promise I won't lose my temper again." He pleaded through the door._

_That last sentence turned out to be the biggest line he said in their marriage._

* * *

Penny all but ran up the stairs to 4A, she knew she should have called Sheldon before coming over but she didn't think her plan through. Hell, she didn't even know what she was going to ask. 'Was your friend abused?' She shook her head that question didn't even make sense. She finally arrived at the fourth-floor landing and began pounding on the door, "Sheldon!" she yelled, "It's Penny open up"

A few seconds later a very sleepy Sheldon opened the door, "What are you doing here? You know I normally nap for 2 hours after a long shift."

She pushed past him into the apartment, "Yes I know, but I needed to talk to you about Amy." That seemed to wake Sheldon up. "What about Amy? Is she hurt?"

"no nothing like that. Or I hope its nothing like that. She just acted really weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well our patient died, and when we went to inform the family, the dad got really emotional. Started yelling and raising his hands. And then its like she snapped. She curled up on the floor and started whimpering about not wanting to get hit."

"While that is an unusual way to go about it, I do understand her not wanting to be hit. We were both bullied a lot when we were younger."

"Did any of that bullying damage her?" Penny asked

"Damage her how?"

"Like was she ever thrown around? Kicked in the back?" At Sheldon's confused stare she continued, "I saw some bruises one her back when I went to help her off the floor. They looked pretty old, so I was hoping you could give some insight."

Sheldon ran a hand over his face, and sat on the couch, "so you noticed it too right?"

"Huh?"

"I saw it today. She went to change into her scrubs and she was taking so long, so I stuck my head I and saw them. Some did look old, but there were a couple on her upper back that looked recent."

Penny sat next to him, "Did you question her on it?"

"And say what exactly. 'I just was being weird and peeked while you were getting dressed and saw bruises?" I don't think that would work"

"Well do you think we should ask her about it?"

Sheldon shook his head, "NO it would never work, she would keep insisting that she's fine. You have to let her come to you. It was like that in Harvard, she would be weighed down by the world and still try to tell you its fine until she buckles from the pressure."

"So its just a waiting game?"

"Sadly yes"

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Amy may or may not have hinted that once upon a time she had feelings for a certain someone." Penny said with a smirk.

"Penny tell me you didn't"

"All I did was ask a question"

* * *

"_I can't believe you went to the police" he huffed Amy remained silent in the passenger seat, she already had a throbbing lip to remind her of her failed attempt "What exactly did you think was going to happen? That they will just lock me up? You think anyone's going to believe you over me?~" he yelled "When did you even find time to leave, huh?" He asked. Amy continued to remain silent, trying to keep the tears from flowing. "Answer me!" he roared_

"_I'm sorry." She choked out, "It won't happen again I promise." She didn't even know what got into her. She wasn't even thinking; she just saw the positive pregnancy test and knew this wasn't a life for a baby. _

_They finally made it home where Mike proceeded to drag her out the car and into the house. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to find you there? DO you know hat you could have done to my reputation? God you're so stupid Amy, you don't think" he pushed her towards the stairs and she fell. _

_She felt the pain in her back where he had just kicked her. This was a new habit of his in the last few months. He just felt the need to kick her when she was down. The kicks and verbal abuse didn't stop until a couple minutes later when he said he was going for a shower. Amy didn't even have the energy to move. She just curled into a tight ball and hoped the pain would go away._

* * *

A few days past and it found Amy outside of 4A waiting for Sheldon to answer the door. "Sorry I'm late" she said when Sheldon answered the door, "I took a nap and forgot to set an alarm."

"It's ok. Leonard just came with food anyway."

"So, Amy which apartment is yours" Penny asked as she settled on the couch.

"4B"

"Really? You know what this means? We finally have a place to do a proper girls night." She grabbed Amy's arm, but let go when she felt her flinch, "Come on, lets carry our food we could get to know each other better." She looked at Bernadette in agreement who nodded and went to get the wine bottles they jid in the apartment. "See ya boys." Bernadette waved as they whisked Amy across the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Amy you said you were from Glendale, do your parents still live there?" Bernadette asked

"Umm no. I never knew my dad and my mom died from cancer 3 years ago." Amy said looking down playing with her food.

"Oh I'm so sorry Amy" Bernadette said. Amy waved her hand, "Its fine. Where are you from?"

"Well I grew up in Yorba Linda…

"_Where do you think you're going?" she heard someone slur behind here. She didn't have to turn around, she knew who it was. "I'm just going to see my mom for a couple days. My aunt said she's not doing too well." She walked to get some clothes out of the closet when he grabbed her hand and turned her around. "How come I didn't hear the phone?" he asked._

"_She called while you were out drinking."_

"_Do you think I'm some kind of idiot Amy? You think after the stunt you pulled last week, I'm just going to let you waltz out here because your 'aunt' called?"_

"_Its true, you can even come with me to see her." She tried to pull back her hand, "Mike you're hurting me."_

_He stalked over to the bed and threw the half-packed suitcase across the room, "No one is going anywhere"_

_She knew better than to argue with him when he was drunk, so she turned to walk out of the room. She was only half-way through the door when she felt him pulling her hair back. "Did you not hear me? No one is going anywhere." He said close to her ear. He roughly threw her on the bed and started planting sloppy, drunk kisses on her neck and unbuttoning her blouse. _

_She didn't even try to fight him anymore. The last time she ended up with bruises on her neck, but at least then it was winter time. It was the middle of July now, a scarf wouldn't work. She closed her eyes and prayed to a God she didn't believe in that he would pass out before he finished._

_So a week later when Amy's mom passed away, Amy was in her bathroom trying to find a way to cover the bruise on her cheek._

"Amy? Amy?" she heard someone say, "You still there?"

She blinked, "Oh yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about my mom." She lied. Penny gave her a small hug, "Its ok sweetie."

"You guys wanna play truth or dare?" Bernadette asked trying to change the mood

"Truth or dare?"

"Yeah. You know? The game?"

"I don't think I've ever played."

"Penny gaped at her, "How could you not have? Its like customary at every high school and college party."

Amy shrugged, "I never really went to parties. Nobody wanted somebody three years younger there."

"Well we're going to play tonight." Penny said pouring wine into the glasses, "its really simple you just picked truth or dare, and you either answer the question truthfully or complete the dare depends on which you pick."

"Okay, sounds fun."

"So Amy truth or dare?" Penny asked

"Dare, I guess"

"I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to go across the hall and kiss Sheldon on the lips for at least 10 seconds."

Amy groaned, "Do I have to?"

"It's the rules of the game."

"Can I change it to truth?"

"Fine" Penny sighed, "Do you like Sheldon, more than a friend I mean."

Amy shifted in her seat, "I think I'll go back to the dare."

"Well go on. We'll be coming to make sure its ten seconds." Bernadette said. Amy downed all the wine in her glass, she was going to need some liquid courage. She walked across the hall and opened the door. She walked up to Sheldon and made him stand. "I'm so sorry about this" she whispered

"Sorry about wha-" his sentence was cut off by Amy pressing her lips to his. At first he didn't know what to do but then he felt Amy move her lips and he relaxed and placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer. He tilted his head so he could breathe without breaking contact. 'I wonder if she knew how long I wanted to do this?' he thought. He fought back a groan when he felt Amy suck his lower lip.

'This is better than I thought it would be' Amy thought, 'I wonder if he knew how long I wanted to do this?' Penny cleared her throat causing the two to separate, "Its been a minute and a half" she said tapping her watch. Amy blushed and looked down, "Sorry" Amy mumbled again to Sheldon before she and the girls left. He slowly sank back in his spot on the couch. "You dog" Leonard said hitting his shoulder as Howard whistled. "Can we get back to the movie?" he asked, hoping they won't see the blush creeping up on his face.

* * *

"Well, you seemed to enjoy that" Bernadette smirked as they made their way back over. Amy poured and drank another glass of wine. "Who's next?" Amy choked out.

"Me! Me!" Bernadette shouted, "Alright Bernie, truth or dare?"

A couple hours and a few empty wine bottles later, and the girls were giggling uncontrollably as Penny dialed Leonard's number for the prank phone call. "Hello sir" she said in a fake English accent, "we had some neighbors file a noise complaint…

_Amy opened the door to see a police officer outside. "Goodnight ma'am" he greeted, "Some residents were complaining about noises coming from this address. We're just here to check it out" he said punting to his partner._

"_I think you have the wrong house" Amy said trying to get the officers to leave._

"_If its all the same to you ma'am we will like to have a look inside."_

"_Umm. That's ok. Its fine really"_

"_Babe? Who's at the door?" Mike said coming behind her and grabbing her waist a bit too roughly._

"_We had a noise complaint from somewhere in the neighborhood and , and we were just checking around. May we have a look inside?" Sure follow me" Mike said leading them inside. Amy went to follow him when the first officer pulled her back gently, "Is there something going on here that we should know about?"_

"_No no. Everything is fine" Amy said pulling down her hair to hide the bruise she sure was forming. "Ma'am, if you're in danger, you can tell us. We can help you."_

"_I-I I just want" Amy started but quickly shut her mouth when she heard Mike coming back. "Looks like we got the wrong house." The second officer said, "sorry to inconvenience you." _

"_No problem at all" Mike smiled at them, "Have a good night" he wished closing the door. As soon as he slid the deadbolt in place, his mask fell off, "What did you tell them?" he asked_

"_N-nothing. I swear. I didn't even call them."_

"_You better had not." He said dragging her back to the bedroom._

"Amy? Did you pass out?"

"Huh?"

"You just spaced out on me"

"Sorry. Long week" Amy lied

"Alright" Penny said, "Howard's coming to take Bernie" she said pointing to the smaller blonde who passed out on the floor, "So I guess it just you and me."

"Alright"

"So Amy truth or dare?"

"Truth. Don't ask the first question again."

Penny sat and thought long and hard on what to ask Amy. In that time Howard came and picked up his wife. Penny could only think of one question she wanted to ask Amy, the wine lowered all of her sense and inhibitions, "Where did you get the bruises from?"

"B-bruises"

"I saw them when you had your panic attack. You gonna answer?"

"I think you should leave" Amy said getting up from the couch.

"Its just a question Amy."

"A question that's none of your business" Amy hissed

"Why are you getting so upset."

"Get out of my apartment!" Amy yelled. That seemed to grab Sheldon and Leonard's attention. "What's going on?" Leonard asked. "Penny was just leaving" Amy said walking towards her bedroom.

"What did you do?" Sheldon asked Penny as Amy left.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you do Penny?" he asked again

"We were playing truth or dare, she picked truth so I asked about the bruises" she said slurring the end of her sentence

"You. Why? Have you lost your mind?!" he yelled, "I specifically said leave it alone. Did I not? All you had to do for once in your life was butt out of someone else's business. Just once."

"Look Dr. Jackass I don't know where you come from but here on earth, when we see someone is hurt we try to help, especially when that person is our friend. Was my execution a little wrong? Maybe it was. But that doesn't give you the right to be here yelling at me, when something is clearly wrong with your friend, our friend."

"Can someone fill me in please?" Leonard asked

"Not now Leonard!" they both shouted

"I can't even look at you right now. Just leave."

"Fine" she said grabbing Leonard. "Can you tell me what's going on Penny?"

She sighed, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Sheldon closed the door after them and ran a hand across his face. He went to the closed bedroom door

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

She opened the door with a smalls mile, "You still knock the same." Even though she was smiling Sheldon could tell she had been crying, "I'm sorry about what Penny did. She had no right to ask such a personal question."

"It's ok"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sheldon asked

Amy shook her head, "Can you just hold me like you used to?"

"Of course," he climbed into the bed and sat up against the headboard and opened his arms for her to crawl in. When she was settled, he started to sing, Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr."

"I thought that song was only for when you're sick?" Amy asked with a sniffle

"Being upset is a kind of sick."

* * *

Over the next few days Amy tried her hardest to avoid Penny and the rest of the gang. Sh tried to work when they went home or schedule surgeries when she knew she might see them. The only person she didn't avoid was Sheldon. He never forced her to talk about that night and for that she was extremely grateful.

One day Amy was walking through the halls when she spotted Penny. 'Crap' she thought, 'I thought she was off today' she looked around for a place to hide. Penny didn't see her yet and if she could just duck away, she might never

"Amy?"

"Dr. Hofstadter" Amy greeted coldly

"Look Ames I just wanna apologize. Will you hear me out? Please?"

"Fine. Lets talk"

"Not here in the hallway" Penny said dragging her into an empty on-call room. How had she missed this before.

"You have 2 minutes" Amy warned Penny

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Amy. I had no right in asking such a personal question, and I was wrong for continuing to pester you even though you said to drop it. Its just that I had a friend who had something similar and I didn't ask enough questions and then" Penny trailed off "That's not important. Just know that I'm sorry. Its ok if you don't want to talk with me again, but talk to the rest of the gang, especially Howard, he said he was missing his 'Diamond buddy' whatever the hell that is" Penny turned to leave when Amy finally spoke, "I forgive you Penny"

"Oh thank God" she said rushing back to hug her, "I really didn't want to lose you as a friend. Bernie's nice and all but sometimes you need somebody else to talk to." She grabbed Amy's hand to leave the room together but let go when she felt her flinch.

"Are you like Sheldon?"

"What?"

"Do you not like physical contact? Because you could have told me, I won't judge you for it." Amy continued to stare at her with a confused expression, "You flinch every time I grab your hand, just like Sheldon used to."

"Oh no its fine" Amy said and waved her hand to dismiss the conversation. But Amy forgot to wear her watch today, the only thing that protected her from questions about the only scar on her limbs. She didn't even realize, but Penny saw it.

"I know I just apologized and this will just make it worse again. But Amy, what is that?" Penny said pointing to her left wrist. Amy looked at her hand and quickly realized her mistake. Across her pale wrist was an angry, long, red scar. "Like you said, it goes against your apology for asking that" Amy snapped.

"My friend Jessica had the same ones" Penny whispered. " But I guess nobody found her, like they found you, hers never got the chance to become scars."

"Penny" Amy whispered

"I know you think I'm just being nosey. But I care Amy, because the last time I back off when someone told me it was fine, even when it wasn't, they died. They died Amy. And I cannot afford to lose someone else just because I won't ask." Penny sat on the bed and put her face in her hands. Amy sat next to her and placed a hand on her back, "I'm so sorry Penny." She said. But Penny pulled away, "forget it. I won't mind your business anymore" she said getting up from the bed.

"My ex-husband"

Penny turned around "What?"

"The bruises on my body are from my ex-husband"


	7. Chapter 7

"You were"

"Hit? Abused? Damaged by someone who promised in front of God to love me?" Amy said

"Does Sheldon know?"

Amy shook her head, "And he can never find out."

"Amy you have to tell him. He has to know so he can-"

"So he could what?" Amy cut her off, "So he could look at me like some broken action figure that he needs to fix?"

"Amy he won't view you like that."

Amy scoffed, "yeah right."

"Amy you have to tell someone about this, Maybe the police? Suppose he's out there looking for you."

"I don't think he can. I remember hearing him scream after I set the house on fire." She said looking down

"Oh Amy"

"It was the only way to get out. He tracked the car, he bugged my phone. He had a friend in the police station, so if I went near to complain, he would find me. I didn't have a gun so I did the next best thing.

"If you know he's gone, why did you say think earlier?"

"Because someone called the firefighters. I saw them while I was running away. But he won't look for me here, he knows my mom is dead and my dad is MIA, and he thinks Sheldon moved to Sweden. I used my maiden name and told Dr. Siebert not to tell any other hospital I accepted a position here. So as far as he's concerned I dropped off the grid."

"Oh sweetie. I still think you should talk to some. A psychologist? Leonard's mother is the best I know."

"No. I won't allow him to take up my life anymore. He took so much from me Penny. So damn much. He took my youth, my joy, my freedom. He took a child from me Penny. I won't let him take anymore."

Penny wrapped her arms around Amy, "Then we won't let him." They held each other and cried for the next half hour until Amy's stomach grumbled. "I guess I should get something to eat"

"Come on I'll buy you lunch" Penny offered

They got to their usual table to see the whole gang was already there eating. Raj grabbed another chair when he saw Amy coming. "We were beginning to think you were avoiding us" Leonard joked

"I'm sorry. I just had a really chaotic schedule."

"Amy, I got this jewelry making kit, and I know its childish but I was wondering if for our next girls' night, you wanted to make bracelets or something?"

Amy smiled, "Sounds like fun. I'm free tonight, if you girls are?" Both blondes nodded, "So you bring the kit and Penny would bring the wine. My place at about 7?"

"I think I'm just making a mess" Penny said as she tried to unstick her hands

Amy and Bernadette laughed, "How can you be so clumsy with glue, yet such a good surgeon"

Penny stck out her tongue "Oh like yours is any better." She pointing to Bernadette's jumbled heap of beads and strings. Bernadette looked over at Amy's own, "Wow Amy. This is like almost perfect."

_Amy sat on the floor surrounded by broken Christmas ornaments, broken dishes and food, and a fallen Christmas tree. Her cheek hurt and her lip was busted. "Almost perfect" he said, "Next time you could do better"_

**A/N: I know this chapter is short it's just to gain a little insight. Penny had to know about her past first for the story to in the direction I want it too.**


	8. Chapter 8

A few months had passed and Amy settled into a groove with her new friends. She did a little happy dance thinking about it, the most friends she ever had before was two and now she had six. They ate lunch together, once they were all free of course, they had Friday night get togethers, that always turned into a girl's night. One time they even had a sleepover, and Amy got to play all the games she missed out on as a child.

She heard a knock on her office door, one of the few perks of being chief of a department, "Come in," she said not looking up from her paperwork.

"Hey Ames" Penny said

"Hey. Why did no one tell me department heads had all of this paper work." She groaned, causing Penny to chuckle

"I was wondering if you gave any thought into what I told you about?"

"What was that again?"

"About seeing a psychologist."

"I don't need a 'shrink' Penny. I'm fine."

"Are you? Are you really? You almost had a panic attack when Raj accidently knocked you down last week. And I know you get flash backs."

"I don't get flashbacks" Amy lied

"Yes you do. You zone out on whatever is going on, and get this look of terror in your eyes"

Amy hung her head down, "I'm worried about you sweetie, and Sheldon's getting worried too. You have to tell him something."

Amy felt tears burning her eyes, "I don't know what's wrong. Its just getting from bad to worse. Everything just seems to trigger me, like the happier I am the more my brain reminds me that I always wasn't."

"Oh sweetie don't cry, you'll make me cry" Penny said wrapping her arms around her friend

Sheldon was walking towards Amy's office. He didn't even need her for anything. He just liked to see her. He didn't realize how much he had missed her in those 15 years. She was still the same Amy he knew and loved. She still chewed on her lip when she was concentrating, still pulled on her air when she was frustrated, still laughed at all of his jokes. He would give anything just to hear her laugh all day. So imagine his surprise when he walked into Amy's open office to see her and Penny crying.

"What happened?" he asked rushing towards Amy

"Nothing." Amy lied wiping her eyes

"Nothing is making you two cry" he said raising an eyebrow

"We were just looking at the mortality rate in her department" Penny lied

"And you cried?"

The two nodded

"Oookay. Am I correct to assume that these extra emotions are because you're both on your menses?"

Penny groaned and rolled her eyes while Amy giggled, "Get out Sheldon."

He raised his hands in surrender, "Fine I'll go."

"He always assumes that." Penny said, "Like that's the only time a woman could cry."

"He's just concerned." Amy defended

"Speaking of Sheldon, what's with the two of you?"

"Nothing," Amy said blushing

"Don't give me nothing. I see the way you two look at each other, always sneaking glance, your secret jokes and touches."

"We don't do all of that" Amy said

"Who are you trying to fool. I almost asked you guys to get a room. It was so obvious even Raj backed off."

Amy shook her head, "Sheldon doesn't think of me like that."

"Of course he does. He told me."

"Really? When?"

"Remember that night when you went with Bernie to get the food? I just cornered him in the kitchen and asked him"

_Penny saw Sheldon walk to the fridge for a water bottle and ran behind him. "Soooo moonpie, what's the deal with you and Ames?"_

"_First of all, stop calling me that. Secondly, Amy and I have no deal, we're friends."_

_Penny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and I'm the pope" she said sarcastically, "I see the way you guys look at each other. I see how you change when she's in the room and I see how you change when she leaves."_

_Sheldon lowered his head and blushed, "You noticed that?"_

"_I notice everything."_

"_Yeah, but she doesn't think of me like that."_

"_Did you ask her?_

"_No"_

"_Well how will you know if you never ask"_

"You just want to see us together"

"I just want to see you happy Amy."

"I know I know. I promise I would be soon"

"Please think about talking to someone" Penny said leaving her office.

Amy stayed in her office all day trying to finish paper work, so she could hand it in to Siebert. She didn't even realize it was night time until the janitor came to clean. She quickly packed up her things and went out to the car park.

"Amy?"

She turned to see Sheldon

"What are you still doing here?" he asked

"I was trying to finish my paperwork"

"All day"

"Yeah. I guess I would see you later."

"Wait Amy"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering," he scratched his head, "Penny suggested that I umm. Do you think we should umm"

Amy giggled at him. He was really cute when he didn't know what to say, "I would love to go on a date with you Sheldon"

His eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Penny"

"I should have known. But you really would?"

"Yes. Maybe wee could go this Saturday?" He nodded his approval, " Good. I'll see you later" She said, tiptoeing to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Sheldon waved at her as she got into her car, and then climbed into his own, he had to remember to thank Penny for meddling in other people's life.

Both were so invested in their own world. They didn't even notice the person in the shadows looking at them.

Amy had just changed into her pjs and was going to settle down to watch some tv, when she heard a knock on her door. 'I don't know why Sheldon always knocks instead of texting.' She opened the door and the sight of the person at the door made her blood run cold.

"Hey Dr. Stevens, or do you go by Dr. Fowler now." He said with an evil grin


	9. Chapter 9

Amy tried to close the door, but he put his foot between the door and the frame. "Now is that anyway to greet your husband" he sneered before pushing the door open causing Amy to fall on the floor. He closed the door behind him as Amy scrambled to get up.

"Y-you're not supposed to be here" she stammered

"Why? Because you left me for dead in our burning house? Or you just thought I wouldn't find you?" He kept walking towards Amy causing her to walk back until her back hit the kitchen island.

"Imagine my surprise" he started running a finger down her face, "when I wake up in the ICU with second and third degree burns on my body and no wife in sight. She wasn't in the house. She wasn't in the waiting room. She wasn't in the bathroom. She wasn't even in the state!" he yelled slamming his hands on the counter behind her. "5 months Amy. 5 months I've been looking for my wife, but I can't find her. Then I get a call from my buddy Ben. You remember Ben, his son just finished med school started interning at Pasadena General, calls his dad all excited that the amazing Dr. Stevens works at the same hospital, only she isn't Dr. Stevens anymore she's Dr. Fowler. But that doesn't make sense because we never signed divorce papers. So tell me Amy what is my wife doing almost 3000 miles away with her maiden name?"

Amy was terrified to say the least. She had never seen him like this, so calm and calculating yet so evil. She had seen yelling Mike, verbally abusive Mike, kicking and hitting Mike, even Mike the rapist, but she had never seen this version.

"I'm waiting on my answer Amy. "

She had to get out of here, her phone was still on the couch and and she knew he didn't lock the front door. If she could only get to it.

"Of course now you're silent." He lowered his head and chuckled, and she saw this as her chance. She kneed him as hard as she could in the groin and bolted for the door, she didn't even bother reaching for her phone. But either she wasn't as fast as she thought, or he gained super human speed, because hust before she could meet the door she felt him yank her back by her shirt. "Where are you going sweetie? You still didn't answer my question. You know what hurt the most Amy, not that you left without a trace, but when I find you, you look all comfy and cozy with another man. The same man in Harvard you said I didn't have to worry about. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Amy continued to remain silent, trying to hold back the flood of tears ready to escape. "Answer me!" he shouted, pushing her across the room into the direction of the tv. With he force that he pushed her sent the tv toppling off the stand and sent her crashing to the floor. He came over and looked at the broken tv, "Now look what you made me do." He reached for hand, but she pulled back and tried to run again. This time he pulled her back by her hand, "Why do you insist on running!"

"Please just let me go " she whimpered

"Now you speak". They suddenly heard a triple knock followed by her name. Mike let her go, and walk towards the kitchen, "Get rid of them. Or I will" he said pulling out a knife from the knife block on the counter.

* * *

Sheldon had just returned to the living room, when he heard what soundrf like shouting and a crash coming from Amy's apartment. 'That's odd. Amy's generally a quiet person.' He thought, he opened his apartment door and crossed the hall to Amy's

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

He heard nothing then some shuffling and then finally Amy's face appeared through a tiny crack she made with the door.

"I heard some strange noises coming from you're apartment. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

She nodded quickly, too quickly, "Everything's fine. Was just watching some reality tv and got too excited and knocked down a glass. You can go back to your apartment now, have a good night" she said closing the door. Something seemed wrong, but he decided to obey her wishes and go back to his apartment

* * *

"He's gone now"

"So he lives right across the hall. Is that why you picked this apartment, so you could be nest to your lover."

"Sheldon and I are not lovers"

"Stop lying to me!" he yelled cuffing her in the jaw,, "I always knew you would do it. You always wanted to leave me!" he it her across the face, "You never wanted to stay" He hit her in the stomach, "You never wanted kids" another hit to her face, this one cutting her mouth, "you just wanted _Sheldon_" he kneed her in the stomach and she couldn't stop the groan of pain that came out. "But jokes on you sweetheart" he said placing his hands on he throat, "If I can't have you. Nobody will"

Amy started gasping as she felt the air leaving her body. Her apartment door flew open to reveal Sheldon's shocked face, "Amy?"

Mike let go of her to look at the interruption "Mike?" Amy could see Sheldon putting the pieces together. "You son of a bitch!" Sheldon yelled before lunging at Mike. Sheldon managed to get aa few punches in before Mike threw him on the ground and started hitting relentlessly.

"Leave him alone!" Amy yelled trying to pull Mike off, but all she succeeded in doing was getting hit in the eye. Despite the throbbing in her eye, she had to get Mike off of Sheldon. She pulled on his neck, and he got off of Sheldon only long enough to push her into the bookshelf knocking off the books and inadvertently kicking the forgotten knife closer to Mike.

Through her pain gilled head she heard Sheldon scream out in pain. She opened her eyes just in time to see Mike thrust the knife into Sheldon again.

"No!" she yelled scrambling towards him. There was so much blood. She tried putting pressure but there were more wounds than she had hands.

The bloody knife clattered to floor next to her. "Look what you made me do Amy? This is all your fault.".

Sheldon grabbed her now bloody hands, "P-Pen-penny" he forced out his chest heaving with every breath.

"Mike kicked her off him "Get up" he said dragging her off the floor, but she fused to let go of Sheldon. This earned her a blow to the jaw that literally made her see stars. She felt her body being half carried/half dragged out the apartment. She tried to stand, but didn't realis she was at the top of the stairs until she slipped from Mike's hand and her head hit the landing with a resounding thud. Making her whole world dark instantly.

* * *

"Why are we going over so late again" Leonard whined

"I don't know. Sheldon just tested come quick" Penny said showing him the phone

"Yeah. But I just got off. I want to sleep" Leonard said with a yawn.

"You could nap on his couch" Penny said as they started to climb the stairs. She saw small red dots on them as she got on the second floor. "Leonard? Is that blood?' she said pointing to it

He squinted and bent to look at it. "It looks like it."

"Amy" Penny said before bolting up the stairs. Leonard ran after his wife. Just before they got to the fourth floor they saw Amy laying in a heap on the stairs

"Oh God Ames! "Penny shouted. She rolled her over to see her face all bruised, "Wake up Amy. Come on wake up!" she shouted frantically. Leonard ran up to the apartment ti=o see 4B's door still open. He walked further in to see Sheldon lying near some scattered books in a pool of his own blood, "Oh God Sheldon!" he yelled

Amy's eye finally fluttered open and looked at Penny with unfocused eyes, "H-h-he" she wheezed, before coughing up some blood, "he fou-found me" she said as her eyes closed again.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for this ennding**


	10. Chapter 10

Leonard came rushing back to Penny with bloody hands and knees, "Leonard what the hell?"

"Call 911. Ask for two ambulances and let the hospital prepare the massive transfusion protocol."

Penny nodded pulling out her phone with one hand. The other still cradled Amy's head on her lap.

"This is Dr. Hofstadter, I need two ambulances at 2311 Los Robles. Tell the hospital I need two rooms ready and the massive transfusion protocol in place." She put her phone back in her pocket, "Hang on sweetie" she whispered to Amy's unconscious form, "What's going on up there Leonard?!"

"His pulse is thready and weak, but it's there for now"

"Who's pulse"

"Sheldon's" he shouted back

Before she could ask anymore questions she heard the sound of sirens. One of the perks of living close to the hospital. She reluctantly let go of Amy to lead the paramedics to the right place. She ran back up the stairs with them right on her heels. One set continued up to where Leonard was with Sheldon, while she stayed with the other set near Amy. When they tried to move Amy onto the backboard, she started thrashing around. Her eyes shot open and Penny saw the fear in them. "Calm down Ames please. We're trying to help" But Amy kept moving and groaning.

"Doctor" one of the paramedics said, "we're going to have to sedate her. She just injuring herself more." She said lifting a needle out of her bag. Penny just nodded. She shifted out of the way when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to see Sheldon's pale body on a board, with Leonard's jacket pressed into his abdomen, trying to stop whatever remaining blood. "Oh God Sheldon"

"We'll meet you at the hospital" Leonard said rushing down the stairs.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was tense and seemed so long to Penny, even though it was like 5 minutes away. She looked down at Amy, she looked so lifeless. She saw the doors of the ambulance open and Bernadette's face, "What happened?"

Penny jumped out, "No time to explain. Is Sheldon okay?"

"I don't know. Leonard rushed him to surgery."

Penny grabbed a trauma gown, "Get an IV in her. I need a head CT, I don't care if its busy she goes next." Penny shouted at a resident. She grabbed the portable ultrasound and moved the ultrasound transducer on Amy's stomach, "I see free fluid, could be blood. Get her to CT then meet me in OR 3." Penny said before rushing off to change. Bernadette ran after her, "Penny what's going on? Who beat Amy up? Why does she have so many bruises?"

"Now is not the time for questions Bernie. Just call Howard and Raj let them know what's going on. And call Sheldon's mother."

She entered the OR to see Dr. Patterson there already shaving part of Amy's head

"What are you doing?" she asked

"CT scan showed a brain bleed. You were taking too long."

Penny ran over to her friend, "scalpel" she said reaching out her hand.

* * *

"Bernie what's going on?" Howard said rushing towards his wife, "I don't know" she cried, "there was so much blood and so many bruises. I don't know who could do something like that."

"Do something like what?" Raj asked

"Somebody beat Amy up and tried to kill Sheldon." She said before sobbing into her husband's chest.

"What? Why? Where's Leonard and Penny?"

"In surgery with them" Howard led her to a bench to sit down. He clenched his fists, whoever that person was, they didn't know who they were messing with.

About an hour later, Penny came walking out of the OR, "How's Amy?" Raj asked

"Stable, she had some internal bleeding, but i fixed it. Patterson put her in an induced coma to give her brain time to heal. Did Leonard come out yet?" she asked

Howard shook his head, "I'm going to put Amy in her room. You guys can come"

They all sat in Amy's room with the monitors and clock being the only noise in the room, until Howard asked, "What happened Penny?"

Penny remained quiet, clutching Amy's hand.

"Penny. What happened?" Howard asked a little louder

"She was married, or still is. I don't know."

"Her husband did this?" Bernadette asked gesturing towards Amy, lying limp on the bed, bruises on her face and neck, a swollen eye and busted lip.

"How long?" Howard asked

"Almost their whole marriage, so like 13 years."

"No. How long have you known?"

"since the week she moved here"

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped."

"It wasn't my place!" Penny yelled

Leonard shuffled in the room at that time, "Sheldon's stable. He lost a lot of blood, but he's alive. How's Amy?"

"Induced coma" Raj said

Leonard ran a hand down his face, "What even happened?"

"Ask your wife. She knows everything" Howard said before walking out the room

Somebody knocked on the door, "Leonard and Penny, the police want to see you." Dr. Siebert said

* * *

"Doctors, we were told you guys were the first on the scene." one of the two officers

"We were the only ones on the scene" Penny snapped, "an apartment full of people and none of them came out."

"We understand your frustration"

"Do you? Do you really? Is that your best friend there in a coma? Was it your best friend that got stabbed by some psycho? No. So how could you possibly know!" Penny yelled before storming off.

"I'm sorry" Leonard said, "she's just a little emotional right now."

"That's alright. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I'm not too sure what happened, our friend asked us to come over and that's what we saw. There was nobody else there"

"Is it possible that they did this to each other?" the officer asked

"No. Never in a million years. They're not like that."

"Did you see anything at all? Anything that can help us?"

Leonard shook his head, "I'm sorry. But my friend has security cameras. We got robbed a few years ago and the landlord didn't want to put up cameras, so Sheldon had some installed around the apartment. There's one outside the door, maybe we could use that to see who it was."

"Lets go."

Leonard got a ride to the apartment because his car was still there. He led them to where Sheldon kept the security footage. He couldn't help but watch along with the officers. Watching the whole ordeal gave Leonard chills, he saw this strange guy force his way into Amy's apartment. He saw Sheldon go over twice. He could only see bits and pieces of the fight due to the camera's angle. After what seemed like forever, the strange guy finally came out the apartment dragging a fighting Amy with him. Leonard was glad there was no audio because he didn't think he could stand the sound of Amy's head hitting the stairs.

"Do you know who that man is?" the officer asked freezing the footage on the stranger's face

"I-I have no idea" Leonard answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Penny stormed into Sheldon's hospital room and closed the door behind her. She took one look at Sheldon and sank into the chair next to his bed and cried. She couldn't stop thinking of what could have happened, what if Sheldon was working late that night? what if Sheldon didn't go across the hall? What if her husband had succeeded in whatever he planned to do with her? What if she and Leonard decided to go home instead? Her best friends would have been a treasured memory. She cried long and hard at the last thought. 'I should have known' she thought, 'I should have stayed with her. At least then she might have been safe, instead of lying in a hospital bed down the hall.'

She kept on crying until she heard one of the monitors make a noise. She looked up to see Sheldon's heart rate had spiked, and he was thrashing around trying to get the tu=breathing tube out of his mouth.

"Calm down sweetie. Just relax so I can take it out." She put on a pair of gloves to take the tube out.

"Amy" Sheldon rasped as soon as Penny took out the tube. "Amy's hurt. Mike hurt Amy" he said before going into a coughing fit.

"Here, drink this" Penny said handing a cup of water.

"We need to get Amy. He took her." Sheldon said trying to get out of bed, ignoring the pain in his stomach. Penny pushed him back gently. "Relax. We found her. She's here. She's stable."

"He was choking her Penny. Her feet weren't even on the ground. This is all my fault" he cried

"It's not your fault Sheldon."

"It is. Something always seemed off about him. But I just pushed away those feelings, I thought it was jealousy because he had the nerve to ask her out first. I should have told her how I felt before. That way she would have never met him." Sheldon finished with a sob. Penny wrapped her arms around him as best as possible, "Its not your fault sweetie" she said stoking his hair.

" _Do you want anything?" Amy asked as they stood in the basically empty coffee shop_

"_Oh no. I promised my mother I wouldn't do drugs and caffeine is the most addictive one there is."_

_Amy giggled, "You don't have to order coffee Sheldon. There are other things"_

"_Then why is it called a coffee shop Amy" he said raising an eyebrow_

_She giggled again, "to attract the other 'drug addicts'"_

_Sheldon sighed, "Fine I'll drink whatever you're drinking. Just don't let it be too crazy."_

"_Oh I'm only ordering tepid water"_

"_Water? Then why were you hassling me about ordering coffee" Her soft giggles turned into a full belly laugh, and Sheldon wanted to bottle that sound, "Fine" she said when she caught her breath. I would order us some tea. Is Earl Grey fine?"_

"_Sheldon nodded, "I'll find us a table." Sheldon looked at her as she looked back at him and smiled and he smiled back. Anybody who passed by would have thought they were on a date, and for once Sheldon didn't mind if they thought that._

* * *

Her body felt heavy, as if a truck was lying on top of her, but also light, like if she was floating. 'This must be what death feels like' she thought. She heard voices. She tried to open her moth to answer but it was clamped shut. She felt someone hold her hand, she tried to hold theirs back, she really did try, but her body wasn't cooperating with her mind. "It wasn't my place!" she heard Penny yell. Penny. Sheldon said Penny. Sheldon was bleeding. Oh God where was Sheldon. Was he even alive? She tried to think of where he could be, but her head hurt. Maybe it would be better to float in the darkness for a while.

* * *

One of the officers had sent a screenshot of the stranger to his station, "They put a BOLO out on him" he informed Leonard

"Are you sure you've never seen this man?" the other officer asked

"No. not that I could remember"

"Does your friend have any enemies or ex-boyfriends?"

"She said she was married, but she never gave a name"

"Was your friend abused by her husband?"

"Who Amy? No. She couldn't be. I mean she didn't look abused" Leonard said sounding like a lost child

"No one ever looks abused son" the officer said

"We have a 75% match on our guy. Someone saw somebody matching his description enter the hospital." The other officer said

"Oh God Amy" Leonard said before rushing down the stairs after the police officers.

* * *

Howard was walking back to Amy's room after he cooled off. Now that he thought it over, Penny was right, she had no right to tell them about such personal details about Amy's life. He had brought her a muffin as an apology and some Neil Diamond songs to play for Amy. Maybe that might make her feel comfortable. But when he walked towards the room, nobody he knew was there. Only a strange man sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Excuse me sir? Can I help you?" Howard asked. The man turned partially to face him, and Howard could see one of his eyes were swollen

"I'm just… a friend of Amy's. I wanted to see how she was doing" he said gripping her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Howard looked at this man. He looked like he was in a bar fight, and something just didn't feel right. "I'm sorry sir but visiting hours and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I just want to stay and keep my wif- friend company" the man insisted.

Was he just about to say wife? It all made sense, seeing as none of them called anybody about Amy, he had to be the one who did this. "Sir you have to leave" Howard said louder opening the door. A nurse passed by at the same time, "Is everything okay Dr. Wolowitz?" she asked. "Call security to escort this man out of the hospital please." He said

"I'm not leaving" the man said, "I have a right to be here. I'm her husband" he shouted

"You lost that right the moment you hit her" Howard said with a clenched jaw, "Now let go of her hand and get out!" He shouted stepping closer to him.

"Or else what?" the man asked raising himself to his full 6'4" height. He completely towered over Howard, but that didn't scare him in the least. Howard took mixed martial arts classes through his childhood; he knew how to defend himself no matter how big the person was. Howard kneed him the groin, just to disorient him for a while, then lunged at him throwing him out of the still open door.

A nurse yelped at the sight of the small doctor on top of the man she called security on. Howard punched him in his already swollen eye, causing him to scream out in pain. The man quickly overpowered Howard and rolled over trapping Howard, punching him square in the nose.

Bernadette was just walking back to Amy's room with some coffee, when she heard a scream. She turned the corner to see her husband sprawled on the floor, his nose bloody and some guy struggling to his feet. "Hey!" she shouted. As soon as the guy turned to face her she threw the hot coffee onto his face, causing him to scream and stumbled back to the floor. Only to be hoisted in the air by two security guards. "Let me go!" he shouted, "I was the one assaulted by those two lunatics!" he shouted looking at the small blonde trying to sit her husband up.

* * *

Penny heard all the shouting, "What the hell" she muttered. She walked out to see Bernadette trying to put gauze in Howard's nose, coffee and blood on the floor in front of them, and security guards trying to hold a shouting man with a swollen eye. "What is going on?" she asked, "this is a hospital, not some fighting arena." She turned to the man struggling against the guards, "visiting hours are over Mr…"

"Stevens." He finished for her

"Stevens? As in Mike Stevens? As in Amy's ex-husband?"

"I'm still her husband. We're not divorced. I came to see my wife and then I got hit my those two"

"Three" Penny said, "You got hit by three of us" she said before hitting him square in the nose sending blood rushing out. At that time Leonard came rushing in with the police, and they all stopped short at the scene in front of them.

"Well you guys did all the work for us" the officer said before taking out handcuffs and pulling Mike's hands behind his back, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you …"

Leonard crossed over to Penny, Howard and Bernadette. "What happened?"

"I just came and saw this guy beating up Howie, so I threw my coffee at him" Bernadette said

"He had the audacity to be in Amy's room. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. I got a few punches in before he got me in the nose" Howard said

"Who was in Amy's room" they heard a weak voice say. They turned to see a pale Sheldon hunched over leaning on a wall for support.

"Buddy, what are you doing out of bed. You're going to rupture your stitches." Leonard said rushing over.

"There was shouting, and Penny left. Who was in Amy's room?"

"Mike" Penny said, "He came to the hospital, but Howard got him out. The police took him away "

Sheldon visibly relaxed, "Let's get you to bed"

"No. I want to see Amy. She's has to know that I'm here for her"

"Sheldon, you could barely stand. You just had surgery; you could see her tomorrow" Leonard said. Sheldon refused to move, "I want to see Amy"

"Leonard, just get a wheel chair and take him" Howard said from the floor.

"Fine" Leonard sighed, "But only for an hour. You need rest."

Just as they got Sheldon situated in a chair, Raj came back munching on a donut, "Whoa. What happened?"

* * *

"So they put her in an induced coma. Patterson said its just for 24 hours to give her brain time to heal."

"her brain?" Sheldon asked

"Yeah. She hit her head pretty hard on the stairs when she was trying to get away."

"But she's okay otherwise" Penny said pushing him into the room

Sheldon's breath hitched looking at her. Her face and neck covered in bruises, her eye was still pretty swollen, and part of her head was covered in a bandage. Penny pushed him as close to the bed as possible, "We'll leave you two for a while." Leonard said before pulling Penny out of the room.

Sheldon grabbed her hand. He never noticed how much smaller it was. "I'm so sorry Amy." He said as tears fell from his eyes, "I should have been a better friend. I should have protected you better. I should have known there was something wrong with him. I should have never let you date him. I should have told you I loved you since the moment I realized in that coffee shop near the library. But God, I was so scared. You just overwhelmed me in every way. But I should have overcame that fear, then we wouldn't be in this situation now." He rested his head near her side, "I love you" he whispered closing his eyes, still clutching her hand.

"_Why is it still snowing?" It's January. I knew I should have gone to school in Texas" Sheldon whined_

"_Don't you love it?" Amy said twirling around opening her mouth every now and again to catch snowflakes_

"_Do I love hypothermia and frostbite? Um, no I don't"_

"_You're not going to get frostbite from being in the snow for 5 minutes Sheldon"_

"_Five minutes? We've been here for 12 minutes and 15 seconds, because you refuse to leave" He turned to look at Amy but she was gone, "Amy? Where did you go?" He felt something cold and wet hit his face. "Hey!" he turned to see Amy a few feet away laughing her head off. Her cheeks and nose red from the cold. "You're going to pay for that little lady" he said running after her with a ball of snow in his hand._

* * *

Somebody different had grabbed her hand. It felt nice and warm. She could hear sniffling, why was the person crying. "I'm so sorry Amy" she heard. It sounded like Sheldon. Sheldon was here. Why was he sorry? It wasn't his fault. She saw all the signs and chose to ignore them. "I love you" she heard. He loves me. He really loves me. She wanted to scream, she wanted to say it back, but her body still wasn't cooperating, so she just enjoyed the warmness that was spreading from her hand to all over her body.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you think we should go back for him now?" Leonard asked, Penny shrugged, and opened the door to reveal Sheldon fast asleep clutching Amy's hand. "He can't stay like that all night" Leonard whispered trying to get Sheldon situated properly in the chair again.

"Amy" he said groggily

"She's right here buddy, we're just going to take you to bed"

Sheldon didn't even have the energy to argue he just nodded. Leonard and Penny helped lift him into bed, "I would be back in the morning to check on you okay?" Leonard said, but Sheldon was already asleep. He and Penny quietly left the room. "I can't believe somebody could do that" Leonard said, "I mean Amy's the nicest person I know, she didn't deserve that. You should have seen how he dragged her Penny. I can't help but think what if we didn't go over" Leonard finished rubbing a hand over his face

"I think about that too  
Penny said resting her head on his shoulder

"_What are you doing?" Sheldon whispered_

"_Eating a snack" Amy whispered back while taking out a Ziploc bag from her school bag_

"_The library has a strict no eating rule" he hissed_

"_Well I want a snack. We've been here for an hour. I need brain food"_

_He peered in the bag, "You're seriously considering cheerios as brain food"_

_She just shrugged in response. "All you have to do is go outside and eat your cheerios"_

"_Yeah, but we're all the way in the back" she whined, "Do you want some?" she said offering him the bag_

"_No thank you. I'm following the rules"_

"_Suit yourself". Suddenly Sheldon's stomach grumbled causing Amy to snicker, "Your stomach is saying otherwise"_

"_Give me the bag" he said grabbing it from her, "This is the first and last time we eat in the library" he said_

"_I make no promises" she smiled back_

* * *

Penny saw Dr. Siebert come up to them, "I need to speak with you for a moment Penny," he said leading her to a conference room. She opened the door to see Howard and Bernadette there.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked

Dr. Siebert rubbed a hand on his face, "You three assaulted a man."

Penny scoffed. "This is not a scoffing matter Dr. Hofstadter. This is a hospital that lives for gossip, so word spreads fast about doctors beating people up. I was just pulled into a board meeting, because the chairman heard that 3 head of departments beat up an innocent man."

"Let's get one thing straight, that man was never innocent" Penny said, "He nearly killed Sheldon and beat Amy up for years. He deserved it all and then some more."

"Be that as it may, he was still technical 'innocent' until the police arrested him. Until that point you three had no right to touch him"

"He should be lucky that we only touched him" Howard said, "Did you see how Sheldon and Amy looked when they came in. Did any members of the board see them?! They could have died, and you're just here worrying about how it would affect the hospital's image! They could have died!" Howard shouted

"I understand your frustration, but the board still wants to take disciplinary action, you three are suspended for two weeks without pay, effective immediately."

Howard huffed and left the room slamming the door on his way out

"You're an ass" Bernadette muttered before following her husband

"Dr. Hofstadter" Dr. Siebert said

"Don't. This is bullshit and you know it." She said before leaving.

* * *

"What did Siebert want?" Leonard asked

"We're suspended, because we assaulted an 'innocent' man"

"Are you serious?" Penny just nodded

"That is complete crap. Did they see what that guy did?"

"They don't care. Bernie Howard and I are going to clean up Amy's apartment, can you and Raj stay and keep an eye on them?"

"Yeah sure. I would text if there's an update"

Penny opened Amy's apartment door and could have cried at the sight. The items on the coffee table had fallen to the floor, the tv was knocked off the stand, the screen broken down the middle. All of her books were knocked out of the bookcase and near it was a puddle of blood, with bloody footprints surrounding it.

Howard rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, "We're going to have to buy some more cleaning supplies."

A few hours had passed when Penny got a text from Leonard 'Patterson's weaning her off the sedation. She should be up in a few hours.'

"Amy's waking up in a few hours we should be there" Penny said to Howard and Bernadette

* * *

They all sat in various positions waiting for Amy to wake up. None of them realized that the few hours had morphed into a few days and Amy still didn't open her eyes


	14. Chapter 14

"You said it would be a few hours, it's been five days" Penny stressed to Dr. Patterson as she peeked into Amy's hospital room. Sheldon refused to leave her side or let go of her hand. The last time he left, three days ago, due to Leonard's insistence, he came back to find a resident inserting a feeding tube. "And was the tube really necessary? You could have told us before we came back to find it literally down her throat" Penny said.

"She's been unconscious for five days Dr. Hofstadter, her body needed more nutrients than the IV could have given her. As for why she's not awake I have no idea. I've ran every test three times, they're all within normal range. I personally did an MRI scan twice. The swelling's gone, there's no bleeding, no bruising, just a normal brain" he ran a hand through his hair, "she should be awake by now, but she isn't. And the irony is, in cases like this I usually ask her opinion" he said looking into the room.

Sheldon used to take pride in his 'Vulcan' hearing, but now it just seemed to be a curse. He shook his head trying to get rid of what Dr. Patterson was saying. Everyone knew she should be awake, but nobody could tell him why she wasn't awake. He clutched her hand even tighter, "Amy I know you can hear me. Please wake up. I don't know what else to do. I even tried praying with mom, can you believe that" he laughed bitterly.

"_So, where are you from?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're not from Boston. I hear a southern accent. Tennessee maybe?" she tried_

"_East Texas" he responded_

"_Oh, I was close. What was it like growing up there?"_

"_It was hell"_

"_I don't think it could have been that bad"_

"_Trust me it was. Especially since my mother forced me to go to church every Sunday when she knows that I do not believe in God,"_

"_I don't object to the concept of a deity, but I am baffled by the notion of one who takes attendance."_

"_Well then, you might want to avoid East Texas."_

"_Noted. I'm from California. Glendale to be exact"_

"_I thought we were here to study, not talk about our personal lives" Sheldon snapped_

"_Sorry. I was just trying to get to know you a bit better," she said, before burying her head back into the textbook. When Sheldon was sure she wasn't looking he lifted his head to sneak another glance at her. She didn't look like the other girls in class, for starts she looked far too young. He opened his mouth to ask a question. But quickly decided against it._

The sound of footsteps took Sheldon out of his thoughts. "I brought a sandwich for you" Raj said.

Sheldon didn't even turn to look at him. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat Sheldon. Its been two days. I know you're worried about Amy, we all are, but you need to take care of yourself. Have you even slept at all?" Raj asked. Sheldon still didn't respond, "Look dud you need to take care of yourself" he said touching Sheldon's arm, but he shrugged it off.

"What I _need_ is to figure out why Amy isn't awake as yet. And seeing how none of you can give that information to me, then what I _need_ to do is keep her company." Sheldon all but shouted at Raj

"Fine. I'll leave the sandwich here. Do whatever you decide to do with it." Raj said leaving the room.

As soon as Raj left the room, Sheldon, felt tired from using his energy to shout. 'Maybe a nap isn't the worst idea' he thought as he laid his head on Amy's leg.

_"Sheldon, what are you doing here?" she said answering her door_

_"Well you didn't respond to my emails. I was just making sure that you're alive."_

_"Sorry. I was asleep for most of the morning. I think I have the flu" she said with a cough. It was only then Sheldon noticed her red nose and pale, tired complexion, "Oh. Have you taken any medication?"_

_"I took some just before I answered the door."_

_"Well go lay down, I could get you something to eat."_

_"Its okay" she said going to lie down on the small couch, "I could take care of myself."_

_"Nonsense. You're sick. That's what friends do. I could even rub vapo rub on your chest and sing you Soft Kitty if you'd like."_

_"Soft kitty?"_

_"It's a song my mother sings for me when I'm sick. I swear it has healing powers" he said making Amy chuckle_

* * *

Why was everyone saying she wasn't awake. She was right here; she could still hear them and feel them; she just couldn't see them. She even felt when they put that stupid feeding tube down her nose. She reached up to pull it out of her nose, only to realize it wasn't there. "What the hell" she muttered.

"You can't touch it dear" she heard a voice say, she turned to look at the person, "Mom? What are you doing here? Oh my God, am I dead" she asked touching her body.

"You're not dead. Well not really anyway. You have to chose what you want to do. You've just been in a state of limbo for the past few days. But you have to decide; you can go back to your friends and continue living your life, or you could stay here."

"But how do I decide which one?" Amy asked

"Its up to you dear. Just think about the one you want the most and that's where you would go. I love you regardless of what you chose"

Amy closed her eyes and thought long and hard about where she wanted to be.

* * *

The next thing she was painfully aware of, was some pressure on her right leg. She slowly blinked open her eyes to see brown hair, that to a skinny neck, with a lanky body attached to it. Sheldon. Sheldon was still here, and he still loved her.

* * *

Sheldon woke up to what felt like fingers in his hair. He lifted his head to see two bleary green eyes staring back at him "Amy" he whispered

"I" she said before swallowing hard, "I… l-love … you too" she said with a weak smile.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dr. Fowler, thank you for joining us" Dr. Patterson said as he checked her vitals, "Are you feeling any dizziness? Any headaches?" he said shining a light in her eyes.

"No. The feeding tube is uncomfortable though."

He wrote some notes down on her chart, "Let me take that out for you" he said putting on gloves.

Sheldon held her hand the whole time. He was scared this was all a dream and he would wake up and realize she was still unconscious. "I would be back to check on you later" he said leaving the room

"I missed you so much" he said holding her hand, "I thought you would never wake up." He said with tears in eyes.

"Don't cry" she rasped, "I'm here still."

"I know. I'm sorry for letting this happen to you."

"Its not your fault. Its mine's. I saw all the signs; I just chose to ignore."

"_I can't believe you broke it!" he shouted_

"_I'm sorry" she said sweeping up the pieces from the floor_

"_I told you it was important to me! Why would you do that?!"_

"_It was an accident, you scared me. I'm sorry" she said standing up_

"_How could you be so clumsy!" he shouted. The next thing she felt was a sting on her cheek. Silence filled the kitchen. "Amy, I'm sorry. I was just upset." He said reaching out to touch her_

_She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Don't touch me" she said walking towards the bedroom. He ran behind her, "Amy please, come back" he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear, "I promise it won't happen again" he whispered._

_Another lie that continued throughout their marriage._

* * *

"Hey Amy," Bernadette greeted as she walked in the room two days later, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm just ready to go home. I just want a full night's sleep without nurses coming in to check my vitals"

"I heard Patterson saying he might discharge you today if everything's stable. Did the police come to see you yet?"

"They came yesterday after Sheldon left, but I can't remember anything. I remember him coming in, then the next I remember is being in the hospital. Penny said I talked to her when she found me, and that I was somewhat conscious, but I have no memory of that. Its so frustrating" Amy said

"Its okay. At least they got the rat bastard. What are they charging him with?"

"They say it could only be two counts of attempted murder from that night."

"Why only that night? He was abusive your whole marriage."

"They said I never filed a complaint, and the hospital says they have no evidence of domestic abuse because I usually lied on the forms"

"That's crap"

"Its fine. At least I don't have to deal with him anymore" she sighed

Bernadette nodded in agreement, "Where's Sheldon?"

"Leonard convinced him to take a shower and get something to eat."

"Oh yeah he needed that, " Bernadette laughed, "But other than that are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. And I'm sorry you guys got suspended trying to help me" Amy said playing with the edge of her blanket.

"That's ok. Its like I got a mini vacation, you don't know how much sleep I got in these past few days"

Dr. Patterson walked in the room at that time, "I'm just here to say I checked your last vital signs and test results, and everything seems fine. You should be able to go home today."

"I'll tell the gang" Bernadette said skipping out the room.

"Did you have any luck remembering the events of that night?"

"No, I'm still drawing a blank. But I know it should come back soon"

"Alright. Let me just get the discharge papers ready for you." He said leaving the room.

* * *

"I really wish the elevator was working now" Amy complained as they climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. "We couldn't get them to fix it" Leonard said sympathetically.

"I forgot my apartment's probably in a mess" Amy said rubbing a hand on her forehead.

"We took care of that for you" Howard said, "We couldn't get a new tv though. We weren't too sure which one you would like."

She stopped at the fourth-floor landing, "You guys did that for me?"

"Well yeah Ames. We're your friends"

"Thank you so much" she said pulling them in for a hug.

"We're going to leave you guys to get some sleep, we'll be back in the morning okay?" Penny said

"Alright." Amy said with a yawn

"Lock your door" Howard said as they walked down the stairs.

"Have a good night" Sheldon said with walking into his apartment.

Amy walked into her's and realized that they really did clean it, not that she remembered how it looked damaged. She locked her door and went into her bedroom to change into pjs. She was just about to get into bed, when she swore she heard a knock at the door. She went and looked through the peephole and saw no one, 'I must be imagining things' She thought as she went back to bed. She tossed and turned for a few minutes before finally finding a comfortable spot to sleep.

There was so much blood. Blood on her hands. Blood on the ground. Blood on Sheldon. He was staring at her with wide eyes, "P-Pen-penny" he stuttered. Penny? What did she have to do with it. "Look, what you made me do Amy" She turned to see Mike's face, but it seemed like it was covered in blood. "Nobody can have you" he said with a creepy smile, as his hands wrapped around her throat. She felt like the floor was pulled out from her. She was gasping for air scratching at his hands to let her go. "Nobody can have you" she heard on a constant loop.

She sat upright with a gasp. She ran her hands on her throat. And felt around the bed and looked down on her clothes looking for blood. It was all a dream, a painfully vivid dream. She felt the tears running down her face as she reached for her phone. "Can I come over" she whimpered into the phone.

She walked across the hall intp Sheldon's confused open arms. "I remember it now" she sobbed into his chest, "I can't stay there tonight" He pulled her into his apartment locking the door behind them. "Do you want some tea?" he asked. She shook her head, "Can you just hold me?"

* * *

Penny opened Sheldon's apartment the next morning to see the both of them cuddled on the couch with Sheldon's arm wrapped protectively around her.


	16. Chapter 16

Penny eased into the apartment softly closing the door, but Sheldon still stirred and eventually woke up

"What are you doing here?" he whispered

"Just came to check on you guys and see how everything was going"

"What time is it?"

"Just a little after 9. How come you're up so late?"

"Amy came here in the middle of the night" he whispered trying to untangle himself from her, but she only gripped onto him tighter

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She called and came over and said she remembered and asked me to hold her. I don't even know what time we finally fell asleep."

At that time Penny's phone rang causing Amy to wake up with a small scream. It took her moment to realize where she was "

"I'm fine, I guess. I'm sorry for interrupting your night" she said starting to get up from the couch. He grabbed her hand keeping her on the couch, "You didn't interrupt anything Amy." He said but she still tried to get up. "Amy, stop. Just sit and talk with me" he said pulling her arm. "No" she shouted, yanking her arm and stepping away. Penny came back in the room at that time to hear Amy shout. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"I have to go" she said before running out of the apartment.

"What did you do?" Penny asked Sheldon

" I don't know. I held her hand because she kept trying to leave, and she just shouted"

Penny rubbed her face and sighed, "I think its just a trigger for her, maybe he grabbed her like that. She used to do it when I touched her hand, so I usually tell her before I do. Did she get scared because you saw the scar?"

"What scar?"

"Umm" Penny faltered

"Penny, what scar?"

"Look, its not my place. You should go talk to her. I have to leave now, I'll check in later" she said leaving the apartment.

Sheldon went across the hall he was about to knock but he noticed the door was slightly open. He pushed it open and whispered her name. He heard sniffling from behind the island. He quietly walked behind to see her on her hands and knees, with tears streaming down her face, trying to pick up pieces of what looked like a broken mug. "Amy" he whispered, "you're going to cut yourself"

"I have to clean it up" she said, "I'm so clumsy. It was his favorite and I broke it. He's going to be so mad" she didn't even realize she had cut her finger. Sheldon walked around to get a small broom and got down on his knees to help her clean. "Amy, he won't get mad. He can't get mad anymore."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "He hit me the first time" she whispered, She looked down at her finger and saw the cut, "now I'm bleeding" That seemed to be her breaking point, because she sat back on the floor and just started sobbing. Sheldon threw away the broken mug and sat next to her on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, he felt her flinch against him but he still held on tighter, "Its okay" he whispered, "I'm here now"

Neither of them knew how much time passed while they were just sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry" she sniffled, "I'm so stupid."

"Amy, you're not stupid. Talk to me. Tell me what's happening"

"There's nothing to tell. He hit me"

"Let's go to the couch" he said standing up and stretching out his hand to her. She lifted her hand to his and then he saw a small red mark on her wrist.

"What happened Amy? I want to know. I want to help you, but you have to let me in" he pleaded

"I met him at that dumb bar near campus. He seemed nice, he loved me and he treated me nice, I didn't even realize that he let me push away everything and everyone that wasn't him. He got upset for small things, but I thought it was normal. He threw my phone one time, just for playing music. It was completely broken. Then one day he came home stressed and I tried to help and I accidently broke his mug and he slapped me. And I should have just left, but he apologized and said he would never do it again. The second time was because we got into a fight about how I acted 'flirty' with another student in med school. That one left a mark, but he apologized again. After the fifth time he just stopped apologizing. Then he started drinking and raping me" she shuddered at the memory of it, "Then came the black eyes and busted lips. He choked me a couple times. I got pregnant and I decided to leave but he found me"

"What happened? Where's the baby" Sheldon asked

"He pushed me down the steps a few weeks later. I woke up in the hospital, they said there was internal bleeding and there was nothing they could have done to prevent it. I reached an all time low. I just wanted it to end. I slit my wrist, but the stupid gardener was there that day and he saw and called 911. I just wanted to die. I wanted it all to end. I ended up in the psych ward for 48 hours, restrained to the bed. Then he hit me one night and I couldn't take it anymore, so when he fell asleep I lit the house on fire, and I just ran. And look where that got me"

"Sheldon looked at with tears in his eyes, "Amy, I'm sorry"

"I know, but there's nothing you could have done."

"I could have told you how I felt, how I still feel, that way you would have never met him. You would have never gone through that. You would have had the happy life you deserve. I should have told you that I loved you."

"You can't love me Sheldon"

"Why?"

"Because I'm damaged, I'm empty. I'm just broken."

"Amy. You are and will never be broken to me." He said pressing his lips to her forehead, and he was eternally grateful that she didn't flinch or pull away.


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you" Amy whispered

"Do you want to go to my apartment and watch a movie?"

Amy shook her head, "Can you just hold me for a while"

"Sure" Sheldon said reclining on the small couch, with his arms still around her. She nuzzled into his chest and they both felt themselves slowly drift off to sleep.

Amy looked down and there was blood running down her legs, there was even more blood on the floor surrounding her. "You can't run away Amy" she heard, "I will find you Amy". She looked around for the person and then realized she was stuck in a maze. The voice was getting closer, so she started running. She made turn after turn but he was always right behind her. She eventually saw an end, it looked like it was made of glass. Just as she was about to reach it, she felt hands grab her throat, "You really thought you could run away from me" he sneered in her ear, "look at them, none of them can save you" She looked at the glass and realized there were people on the other side. There were doctors, nurses, the police officers, her friends and Sheldon. "Help me" she rasped her arms flailing as she tried to reach them, "Help me Sheldon" But none of them moved, they just stared through the glass as if she wasn't there. "Help me" she said as she felt the air leaving her lungs.

* * *

Sheldon woke up to Amy's squirming, at first, he thought she was trying to get comfortable, but then she kicked him in the shin and mumbled help me. "Amy, wake up" he said trying to sit her up as best as possible, but instead she hit him in the jaw causing him to bite his tongue. He wanted to cry out in pain but then she said "help me Sheldon" He started shaking her, "Amy wake up. Its all a dream. I'm right here" He had to say it two more times before her squirming stopped and she blinked open her eyes "Sheldon?"

He cupped her cheeks, "What's wrong? Was it a bad dream?"

Tears pooled in her eyes, "He was there again. He tried to kill me. "

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, "He can't hurt you anymore, I promise"

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, "I'm just a mess right now. I can't even take a nap without freaking out"

"Maybe you should talk to somebody about it" Sheldon offered

"I don't need a shrink Sheldon"

"Not a shrink, just someone to help you though this. You can't keep this on your mind forever Amy. It will just damage you"

"I'll think about"

"Thank you. Let's go over to my place to watch a movie." He said offering his hand for her to grab.

"We never did get our date that Saturday" Amy said

He turned to face her, "Let's get you better first" he said with a small smile.

"_How do I let you talk me into these things" Sheldon asked as Amy led him to the ice skating rink._

"_I can be very persuasive Mr. Cooper" she smirked_

"_Well I know that now. But Amy this is dangerous. There are like hundreds of different ways we could be injured"_

_She stopped lacing up her skates to look at him, "Name 10"_

"_Umm" he faltered. He didn't expect her to ask that. "We could get hit by another person. We could fall and twist our ankles. We could get hypothermia"_

"_Its an indoor skating rink Sheldon. It's not cold enough for hypothermia"_

"_Well, it could have an earthquake and we get crushed by falling debris"_

"_That can happen anywhere. You're not getting out of this"_

"_Why do you even know how to do this? You grew up in Glendale, I highly doubt there were that many places to go ice skating."_

"_I used to visit my grandparents in Vermont every Christmas since I was 4. They had a pond behind their house, they taught me how. So now I'll teach you"_

"_This is all going to end badly" Sheldon mumbled as he almost fell trying to stand up._

_Amy tried to teach him; she really did. But he had as much grace and agility as a newborn deer. After falling 3 times he gave up and just stood up near the rails to watch her. She was in her element, skating in circles around the rink, spinning and twirling every now and again. Every time she passed by him she would give a big smile. Sheldon was glad it was a little cold so he could use that to blame the blush on his cheeks. _

_15 minutes later when Sheldon was helping Amy out of the rink, when a man crashed into her making her twist her ankle, Sheldon couldn't fight off the urge to say 'I told you so'_

* * *

It took two more weeks before Amy finally decided to see a psychologist. Sheldon was in her living room waiting to drive her. He checked his watch, she was supposed to be ready 5 minutes age. He got up to knock on her bedroom door.

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

"Are you ready?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go" he heard through the door

"You need someone to talk to Amy. I could even sit in on the session with you if it makes you more comfortable."

"You can't do that, what if you think less of me"

"Amy I already heard the story and I don't think less of you" He tried to open the door, "Amy open the door please" he pleaded. He heard some shuffling before the door opened, "You promise not to think less of me?"

"Pinky promise" he said holding up his finger, bringing a small smile to her face

"_You have to promise Sheldon"_

"_Fine" he sighed, "I promise Amy"_

_She pouted, "that's not how you do it"_

"_How you do it? That's the only way to promise"_

"_Noooo. The most important one and the strongest one is a pinky promise" she said holding up her pinky_

"_You can't be serious"_

"_I'm very serious Sheldon"_

"_Fine. I pinky promise" he said curling his pinky around hers_

* * *

They made their way to Sheldon's car to see the whole gang standing there, "What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked

"You have your first session today. We thought we would just be here like your support group" Howard said

Amy couldn't stop the tears that slipped from her eyes, "Thank you"

"Its no problem" Penny said.


	18. Chapter 18

"If you wring your hands any harder, they're going to fall off" Sheldon said to Amy as they drove.

"Huh?"

"You're doing your hand thing." He pointed out.

"Oh" she said pressing her hands on her lap, "I'm just really nervous. I never talked to anyone about this before."

"There's nothing to be nervous about Amy." Sheldon said pulling up to the psychologist's office, "We're all here to help you."

"I know. You're still coming with me right?"

"Of course," he said grabbing her hand and walking into the office.

"Are they holding hands?" Raj asked as he peered from Leonard's car

"It looks like it" Leonard said, "I wonder what that's about"

* * *

They all crammed into the small waiting room in the office. Bernadette had to sit on Howard's lap to allow Sheldon and Amy to still hold hands. The psychologist came out looking shocked to see all of them, "I didn't know I had a group session today."

"You don't" Amy said, "I'm the only one here to see you. They just came for support" she continued

"You must be Amt. I'm Claire" the psychologist said extending her hand for Amy to shake, "Now if you'll just follow me" she said leading Amy and Sheldon to another room.

"Dude" Raj said to Howard when they left, "I think I met my soulmate"

Howard rolled his eyes, "that is the fourth soulmate you've had in two months."

"Hey it's not my fault. I just felt a vibe with her"

"You said the same thing about Emily from dermatology"

* * *

"So Amy, why don't you tell me a little more about why you're here today."

Amy gripped Sheldon's hand tightly, "I was a victim of domestic abuse for almost 12 years" she said quietly, looking at her lap. Sheldon's eyes widened, she never told him how long the abuse was going on for.

"And what made you decide to come in today?" Claire asked

"I umm I left him. And he found me and then" Amy stopped when she felt tears falling down her cheeks.

Claire pulled out a couple of tissues from a nearby box and handed it to Amy, "We don't have to speak about that now. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, like where you went to school, what you do for a living. Let's just get somewhat comfortable with each other."

"I-I grew up in Glendale. Then at 15 I got a scholarship to Harvard for premed. I was a neurosurgeon at Massachusetts General Hospital before I moved to Pasadena earlier this year"

'She's really closed off, we will have to work on that' Claire thought as she made a mental note. She didn't like writing on her notepad in front of patients, it tended to make them anxious, and in this case, she couldn't make Amy any more anxious than she clearly was. "You haven't introduced yourself as yet Mr. …"

"Cooper" Sheldon finished for her, "But you can call me Sheldon"

"And what's the nature of the relationship between the two of you"

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other before Sheldon spoke, "we're just really good friends. I came to support Amy on her road to recovery." He finished squeezing her hand and giving her a small smile that she returned.

"Well the support of friends is really important in these situations. Amy do you want to talk a bit more about your childhood?"

* * *

"_The whole educational system is flawed" Sheldon complained ass they walked through campus_

"_The system is not flawed Sheldon. Its just a simple Phys. Ed. class"_

"_A simple class? We have to go to the gym two hours a week for a whole semester, just so we can get our degrees"_

"_It won't be that bad, and as a future doctor you know how important physical activity is."_

"_Yes I know" Sheldon grumbled_

"_And I was thinking of maybe joining the gym any, maybe I could get my body to look better" she said gesturing towards herself_

"_Your body already looks fine" Sheldon said. Amy stopped walking at the sort of compliment she just received, while Sheldon kept on walking. If they had stayed next to each other they would have noticed the blush that crept on both their cheeks._

* * *

Two months later and Amy was still going to weekly therapy sessions, and she felt like she was getting a bit better, even though she still had nightmares from time to time. Sheldon continued to come with her everytime, although she convinced him that he no longer had to be in the sessions.

"You said the nightmares are still happening. Do you want to explain them to me? They are generally easier to deal with if you tell someone about the details" Claire asked in one of their sessions. She saw Amy hesitate, "there's no reason to do it if you don't want to" she quickly added

"I want to" Amy said. Claire motioned for her to go ahead. "They're all kind of similar, there's always blood, regardless of what happens, I'm either bleeding or someone's blood is on me. He always chokes me, although there were a couple when he was choking Sheldon, and in some there are people watching, but they never help."

"Why blood? Did something happen that made you bleed?"

"Well when he found me, he umm stabbed Sheldon and I tried to stop it, but I couldn't stop it at the time"

"I see. And is Sheldon a recurring factor in all of your dreams?"

Amy thought for a moment, "I guess he is"

"And why do you think that?"

"Well he was the one who stopped Mike from choking me to death that night."

"Okay. Did you do what I told you to"

"I tried, but I can't face him again. I mean we're technically separated."  
"Amy to become better, you don't need a technical separation, you need to get a divorce. If seeing him is the issue there are ways you can do it without ever going to see him. Have you signed the papers"

Amy nodded, "It was the fastest thing I ever signed in my life. I have them with me almost everyday thinking that I'm finally going to work up the nerve to let him sign it."

"There are two ways you could go about this Amy, you can send the papers to a lawyer and have them deal with it, or you can deliver them yourself with someone yoi can truly depend on. The choice is up to you and whatever you think you're mentally ready for.

Amy entered the waiting room to see Sheldon playing a game on his phone. He looked up when he heard her coming. "Where to?" he asked coming to stand next ti her, "Work, home or food?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go the prison with me." She said


	19. Chapter 19

"The prison?" Sheldon asked as they walked to the car, "Can I ask why"

"I need to get him out of my life. I need to divorce him. I already have the papers its just for him to sign"

"Are you sure this is something that you're ready for? To actually see him again"

"I just want him gone Sheldon" she said getting into the car

"And I understand that, but don't you want to go about this a different way. I mean I don't even want to see him and I only had one encounter with him."

She bowed her head, "I don't know what I was thinking. God, I'm so stupid"

"Hey, you're not stupid, you have every right to want to cut ties with him. Maybe there's another way you could go about this."

"There is. I could get a lawyer to deliver the papers to him"

"Okay, that seems better, and less traumatizing" he said starting the car and driving back to the hospital, "Do you have a lawyer already?"

"Not really" she said chewing her lip

"I think I may know a guy. I saved his life a few years back, he said if I ever needed a favor to come see him. I would talk to him and tell you what he says."

Amy nodded her head in agreement. The rest of the drive was carried out in silence. Sheldon reversed into his usual parking space "So I guess I would see you later and tell you how the lawyer thing goes" Sheldon said.

"Thank you for everything you've done Sheldon" Amy said quietly. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek at the same time that Sheldon turned to talk to her, causing their lips to meet in the middle. She was about to pull away and apologize when she felt Sheldon press his lips against her. She could do nothing but close her eyes and mimic his actions. She felt Sheldon's lip move against hers and take her bottom lip into his mouth. It took every ounce of restraint in her not to let out a soft moan. Sheldon lifted one of his hands to cup her cheek. Soon the need to breathe was too great and she pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"That was nice" she whispered staring into his dilated eyes

"Good" he whispered back

"I should get going" she said pulling her bag higher in her lap.

"Okay" was his simple response

She came out the car and turned to see Penny's smirking face and Leonard and Bernadette's shocked ones. "Excuse me" she said walking quickly around them into the hospital. Penny and Bernadette quickly ran after her, while Leonard slowly approached Sheldon, who was still sitting in the car. He tapped on the window, "Hey buddy" he said drawing out the last word. "I'm not talking about this Leonard" he said without winding down the window. Leonard raised his hands in surrender and went towards his own car. When Sheldon was sure he was gone, he took out his phone and fished out the business card he kept in the glove box.

"Yes, hello. I would like to speak to Mr. Bloom please."

* * *

Sheldon walked into the diner Stuart told him to meet, and spotted him at a table near the back. "Dr. Cooper" he greeted, "I thought you were never going to use that favor"

"Well seeing as how I never have trouble with the law, I probably would have never, but this favor isn't for me its for a good fried of mine."

"What kinda problem is he in?"

"She, and she needs a lawyer to deliver divorce papers to her husband in prison"

"She couldn't just do it herself; these types of things are not usually that hard"

"In this case it is" Sheldon said

"Alright. Seems fairly easy. Bring the papers and some more details on Monday and then we could go from there"

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

_Sheldon walked into the coffee shop that he always visited with Amy. He couldn't wait to see her, the Christmas break felt like an eternity without her smile. He looked around and saw her standing in the line with her back to him. He quietly walked over and tapped her shoulder, "Mind if I join you?" he asked._

_She let out a quiet squeal and reached her arms around his neck to pull him into a hug. He closed his eyes and partially buried his face in her hair, she was the only person outside family allowed to hug him, let alone in a public place. She stepped out of the line and pulled him towards a table in the back._

"_How was Christmas in Texas?' she asked_

"_As it is every year, pure hell"_

_She laughed at his response and Sheldon couldn't help but smile back. She looked over his head and waved someone over. "Sheldon I have someone I want you to meet" she said as the person got closer, "this is my boyfriend Mike. Mike this is my friend Sheldon" At the word boyfriend the smile quickly faded off Sheldon's face, 'When did this happen' Sheldon thought. "Nice to meet you Sheldon" Mike said sticking out his hand to shake. "Oh Sheldon doesn't do well with touch" Amy quickly said causing Mike to drop his hand. "We should go babe, or else we'll be late for our thing" Amy nodded her head "Bye Sheldon, I'll see you tomorrow for our not tutoring study session" she said reaching over to hug him._

"_I thought you said he doesn't like touching" Mike said as they were leaving_

"_He doesn't. We're just really close"_

"_hmm" Mike said turning his head to get one more look at the lanky boy in the coffee shop_

* * *

Amy sped walked towards the attending's lounge hoping that Penny and Bernadette wouldn't follow, but of course she had no such luck. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see the two blondes with ear to ear grins.

"Amy" Penny said her name in a singsong voice, "You wanna explain what we just saw"

"Nothing happened" Amy said trying to put her bag in her locker

"Really?" Bernadette said, "Because it looked like a certain someone was a little cozy with a certain Dr. Cooper"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Amy said bowing her head

"Give it up sweetie, your lips are kinda swollen" Penny said

What" Amy said running towards a mirror

"Ha! Made you look. But thank you for confirming that it was a kiss"

"So tell us what happened" Bernadette said bouncing on the balls of her feet

Amy sighed, there was no way she was getting out of this.

* * *

She had just got home when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to reveal Sheldon, "Hey, can we talk?" he asked


	20. Chapter 20

"Yeah, sure. Come in" Amy said, stepping aside to let Sheldon pass.

"So I talked to my lawyer friend, Stuart, he agreed to help us. He would like the papers by Monday"

"Okay, that's great" Amy said, "I can give them to you this evening, when I come over by your apartment"

"Alright" Sheldon said looking down on the floor

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Sheldon?" she asked. She was really hoping he came to talk about the kiss from this afternoon, because honestly couldn't stop thinking about it

"I-I guess" he replied turning to leave

This was never going to work, "Sheldon wait" she said grabbing his arm, "we're two adults, we can talk about what happened in the car this afternoon"

"There's nothing really to say, we just kissed"

"Really? It was just a kiss? So you only came over here just to tell me something that you could have texted or told me this evening when I came" Amy said

"Yes" Sheldon said

"I know when your lying Sheldon, your left eye gets all twitchy"

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are. Tell me what's on your mind"

"Nothing" he replied

"Tell me what's on your mind" she said a little louder

"Nothing Amy"

"Tell me what's on your mind" she said louder

"Nothing"

"Tell me what's on your mind Sheldon" she all but shouted

"Nothing"

"God damn it tell me Sheldon!" she yelled

"I feel like I took advantage of you!" he shouted back

"What?" she said

"You just came from therapy talking about your abusive ex-husband, who you're legally still with, you were in a vulnerable place and I took advantage of that. Not just with a peck on the lips. We almost made out in my car!"

"Sheldon you didn't do anything"

"Yes I did! I mean you haven't even been separated for a year! All that he did is so fresh in your mind and I'm just taking advantage of it. I didn't even ask you if you wanted that."

"I said it was nice "

"That's not the same Amy! And you know it. I should have never done it"

"So what are you saying? That you didn't want to kiss me?"

Sheldon opened his mouth and closed it again

"So now I'm suddenly too vulnerable and broken to kiss? What happened to 'you will never be broken to me'"

"I never said you were broken!" he yelled

"So how do people become vulnerable Sheldon? Is it not from being broken?!"

"Look, let me explain Amy"

"Just leave" Amy said

"I'm not leaving Amy"

"Well then I'm leaving" she said turning towards her room, but Sheldon reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Sheldon let go of me!"

"Not until you let me talk!"

Let go of me Sheldon!" she shouted, trying to pull away her hand but Sheldon held on tight

"Listen to me Amy!" he shouted

"Let go of me Mike!" she shouted back, causing Sheldon to drop her hand like it was on fire. None of them spoke for a full minute, they just stared at each other wide eyed, until Sheldon started to slowly back away, staring at his hand, like if it was disappearing. "I'm" he started

"Sheldon wait" she pleaded

He continued to stare wide eyed "I'm sorry" he blurted out before running out the door. She tried to run after him, but he already locked his apartment door. "Sheldon open the door. Please" she pleaded, while knocking on the door. She continued to knock and beg for 5 minutes but still got no response. She leaned her forehead against the metal door and just let the tears run.

She went back into her apartment. She wanted to scream. She wanted to break something, but that would get her nowhere. She grabbed her phone and purse and ran out the apartment. She didn't even know where she was going. On the way down she nearly threw down Penny.

"Whoa Ames. Where's the fire?" she joked but she took one look at her tear stained face, "Amy, what's wrong"

"Not bow" Amy said pushing past her and running down the steps. Penny tried to catch her, but by time Penny got downstairs Amy already was driving away.

* * *

She didn't even know where she was going, and she could barely see through her tears. She already had to stop and pull over twice to dry her eyes. She pulled over and took out her phone and dialed the only person she could talk to right now, "Can I come to talk?"

She entered the new address on her GPS and drove away.

* * *

"I don't usually give patients my home address" Claire said when she opened the door, "but this seemed important"

"I called him Mike" Amy whispered as She stepped in the house

"Called who Mike?" Claire asked as she closed the door

"Sheldon"

"Oh"

"I'm so stupid" Amy cried

"No you're not" Claire said ushering her towards the living room, "tell me what happened"

"We were arguing and he grabbed me and I just called him Mike."

"Why do you think that something like that would come out?"

"Cause its something Mike always did. He always grabbed me. I didn't mean to call Sheldon that. It was just like instinct. I'm so dumb"

"Amy you've been traumatized for a number of years, your brain is already pre-conditioned to give certain responses. You are not really responsible for your actions"

"But you should have seen his face when I said it. He looked so hurt" Amy said as a fresh round of tears started. Claire pulled out a bunch of tissues and handed them to Amy.

Amy talked and cried with Claire for about an hour and a half before finally leaving. Claire's only word of advice was to talk to Sheldon and try to explain as best as possible.

She knocked on his door as soon as she reached the fourth floor, but still got no response. She dragged herself over to her apartment to see Penny sitting on the couch, "We need to talk" she said turning to Amy.


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't want to talk now Penny" Amy said putting her bag on the couch.

"Well somebody needs to talk, because Sheldon all but tossed us out and you run out here like the apartment's on fire. What happened?"

"How did you even get in here?" Amy asked

"You left your door open. Are you honestly not going to tell me what's going on Amy?"

"All I want to do now is curl up in a hole and die" Amy said shuffling towards the bedroom

"Amy what's wrong?" Penny asked but Amy just continued towards the bedroom. Just before she reached the door she turned around to face Penny, "When you leave can you lock the door" she said. She walked into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She didn't even go to bed, she just slid down the door and buried her face in her hands.

She woke up the next morning feeling drained and exhausted and sore from sleeping on the floor. She heard noises outside in the kitchen and decided to investigate. She saw Penny pouring hot water from her kettle into two tea cups. "You're still here?" Amy asked hoarsely.

Penny lifted up her head to look at Amy, "I am. Something's wrong. I won't leave just because you told me to." She walked over to the couch, "Come on, we need to talk"

"Penny I don't really want to talk right now."

"Alright. Are you coming to work today? "

"Umm yeah. I have some paperwork to finish" Amy lied. She didn't have any paperwork, she just wanted to be alone and she couldn't do that with the surgery she originally had planned. She texted another surgeon last night and he agreed to take it.

Penny eyed her quizzically, "Okay sweetie. You want some tea?" she said picking up a mug

"I don't think I have time; I have to leave for work soon" Amy said going back to her bedroom to start getting ready. Penny frowned at her retreating form. "I'll see you at work then" Penny said before leaving the apartment. 'This is just a hot mess' she thought as she went down the stairs

* * *

'_This isn't going to work' Penny thought as she got up from the couch. She left Amy's apartment and softly closed the door and went over to Sheldon's own. She fished out his spare key from her pocket and let herself in. Sheldon looked up at the interruption from his spot on the couch, "Get out Penny" _

"_I'm not leaving until one of you tell me what's going on"_

"_Why can't you just leave? I'm fine" he said turning to look at her_

_She took in his red eyes and tear stained face, "Sweetie, you're far from fine" she said going to sit next to him on the couch. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tell me what's wrong"_

"_I'm a monster Penny"_

"_You're not a monster Sheldon"_

"_I hurt her. I should have never grabbed her. She's never going to look at me the same.} he placed his face in his hands, "I ruined everything" he sobbed_

"_Sheldon, I'm going to need more information to understand. Who did you hurt?"_

"_She called me Mike" he whispered. Penny opened her mouth then quickly shut it. "What happened. You guys were fine just this afternoon" Sheldon lifted his head and began to tell the story_

"…_She called herself broken. But I didn't mean that. But she took what I said out of context. I just wanted to explain. But she was going to leave and I knew if she closed that door and I was on the other side of it, she would be a totally different person towards me. I just wanted to tell her how I felt what was going through my head. But I just made a bad matter worse"_

"_How tight were you grabbing her? It had to be pretty hard for her to think that"_

"_It wasn't that bad" he grabbed Penny's wrist to reference it, "she just kept trying to leave. I just wanted to explain."_

"_I'm sure she understands sweetie"_

_Sheldon shook his head as more tears fell out, "You didn't see her face. We're never going to be able to get pass this."_

"_Maybe if you talk to her tomorrow, try to explain"_

"_She has a surgery tomorrow and I doubt she wants to see me" he said standing up from the couch, "you could show yourself out" he said before shuffling down the hall. 'Guess I'm crashing at Amy's tonight' she thought as she took out her phone to text Leonard._

* * *

Amy wasn't even too sure how long she sat there. She had papers strewn across her table just in case anyone passed by, but she wasn't able to focus on anything except the look of hurt on Sheldon's face last night. 'We're never going to get pass this' she thought/

"_Mike let go of me" she whimpered, "I'm sorry. I really am" But he continued his vice grip on her hand. "You always do something to embarrass me" he growled, turning to open the door. He practically threw her into the hotel room, causing her to hit her head on a nearby chair. She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry for a few second, "I'm sorry" she whispered as she heard him come closer. He dragged her to her feet "Please" she cried before feeling a blow that made her world slowly black._

"Hey Amy" Penny said at the door causing her to jump, "we brought something to eat"

"Something to eat? What time is it?" Amy asked

"A little after 3" Bernadette said, "We brought you a turkey club wrap" she continued before putting it on her desk

"I'm not that hungry"

"Amy you've been in here almost all day" Penny said

Amy sighed in defeat. She gingerly picked it up, "I can't eat this" she said before pushing it away

"Amy you have to eat"

"Not that, it has avocado. I'm allergic to avocado"

"Oh Amy, we're sorry. You could have my sandwich" Bernadette offered

"No its fine. I know you guys meant well, but I actually have a lot of work to do. I would see you later" she said before giving a small smile

"Alright" Bernadette said standing up. Penny walked over and placed a key on her table, "Talk to Sheldon" she whispered before leaving

* * *

"_Does it have avocado?" Amy asked Sheldon as they studied the menu_

"_I don't know. If you want extra I guess we could ask"_

"_I don't need extra. I'm allergic"_

"_Then we can't eat here"_

"_Why not?"_

"_What if they touch avocado and then touch your sandwich Amy. You could die"_

"_I won't die Sheldon" Amy said rolling her eyes "I just break out in hives, my tongue swells and my eyes get puffy, but I don't die"_

"_That's not very comforting Amy. Let's just find someplace else to eat"_

* * *

Amy trudged up the stairs sometime later. The key Penny gave her was burning a hole in her pocket. She glanced at 4A's door; would he even want to see her? What would she even tell him? She checked her watch, he might probably be asleep by now. But if he went in now, when Penny asked, she could honestly say she did try. She pushed the key in the lock and gingerly opened.

"I told you I didn't want to talk Pen- Amy?" Sheldon said when the door opened. Amy stood frozen by the door, she didn't expect him to be standing there, much less without a shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

Since when did Sheldon work out. He was totally against going to the gym in Harvard. And those scrubs sure did a good job at hiding everything. She could see his lips moving and then realized she never spoke.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked

"i-I-I was hoping we could talk about last night."

"I see."

Amy stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Don't come closer. I don't want to hurt you anymore" he said dropping his head, "I'm sorry about last night. I should have never shouted and grabbed you. I'm dory that it brought up bad memories."

"Sheldon" she said stepping closer

"Amy please. I don't want to make things any worse." He said as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Sheldon, you didn't hurt me"

"Yes, I did. You called me his name" he shuddered

"But I didn't mean it. Claire helped me realize that it was just like a trigger situation, I didn't intend to call you Mike."

"You had to go to therapy because of what I did?"

Amy's heart broke as she watched the tears roll down Sheldon's cheeks, "I didn't go because of what you did, I went because of my reaction to the situation. I know that you didn't want to hurt me."

"But I still did, and that's unforgiveable." He said staring at his hand

She stepped closer to him and he walked back into the island, "I don't want to hurt you again"

"Sheldon please" she begged she said stepping closer and Sheldon turned and ran to his bedroom. Amy flinched when she heard the door slam. She stood there for a while unsure of what to do, she decided to follow the path he took and stood Infront of the closed bedroom door. She knocked, "Sheldon?" But there was no reply. She knocked again, "Sheldon please open the door" he still didn't answer, but she knew he was standing there, she could see his shadow through the bottom of the door.

"Fine, I'll just sit here and talk okay" she said going to sit on the floor next to his door, "I know you didn't mean it Sheldon. I know you would never mean to hurt me. And you were right, maybe I am vulnerable. But that's not something that you should feel bad for." She paused to take in a shuddering breath, "I meant what I said when I woke up in the hospital, I do love you Sheldon. From the first moment in the library I knew there was something special between us. Even though I had read a paper that disproved love at first sight. But clearly it was wrong because I felt something that day and it only got stronger, but I kept it hidden, because I couldn't believe you could ever love me back. I didn't think anyone could love me back. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life and I went out with Mike and I thought he loved me, but he just hurt me in more ways than I could imagine. And I passed that hurt onto you in a way that I couldn't believe. But I wanted you to know that you are nothing like him, and you will never be. You honestly mean the world to me and I would love to just have you hold me and say everything's going to be alright. But we could only get to that step if you open the door and talk to me Sheldon."

She stood up to face the door and waited. She tried the handle but it was locked. "Sheldon don't do this" she said as tears rolled down her face, "open the door please" she placed her forehead against the door, "please Sheldon" she begged. She stood there for another 3 minutes before it became obvious that he wasn't going to open the door.

She turned to leave the apartment; she didn't even bother trying to wipe the tears that were flowing.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Bernadette asked

"Because they had a fight and we want to know if they kissed and made up" Penny explained

"We or you? How are we even going to get in?"

Penny took out a key from her pocket, "You didn't really think I would give Amy the only copy did you?"

"What if we go in and they're doing _it_? I don't think I could see Sheldon like that" Bernadette said with a shudder

Penny rolled her eyes, "I doubt that they're having sex Bernie. I don't think they're at that stage yet. All we're going to do is listen by the door, maybe push our heads in see what's happening and then leave."

They reached the fourth floor only to see Amy practically rushing to her apartment, cursing when she dropped her keys. Penny bent down to pick it up when she realized Amy was just blindly reaching. She looked at Amy's face red and full of tears. "What happened sweetie?"

"He wouldn't open the door" she sobbed. Penny wrapped her arms around her as Bernadette grabbed the keys and opened Amy's apartment. "Come on, let's go inside you could talk about it."

"What happened Amy? And don't tell me its all fine, because its clearly not."

"He wouldn't open the door" Amy said as her lip trembled again, "I tried to talk to him and he just wouldn't come out."

Bernadette rubbed her shoulder, "I'm so sorry sweetie. But what happened? Why did you go over to talk with him?"

Amy took in a breath and started to tell the story of last night's events.

* * *

"… and that's how my life is messed up again, because of Mike still"

"It's not messed up Amy. Things could change" Bernadette said

"I don't think it can. He's scared of hurting me, maybe even scared of loving me. I don't know how that will change"

Penny and Bernadette exchanged looks over Amy's head, unsure of how to help, "How about we make some tea, and we can order something to eat" Penny suggested

"I'm not really in the mood to eat. I think I'll just go to bed" Amy said walking away from the couch, "thanks for listening" she told them before closing the bedroom door.

* * *

Penny went across the hall and towards Sheldon bedroom. She pounded on the still closed door, "Sheldon I know you're in there and I know you could hear me, and I know you heard Amy too. I know you're scared of something like last night happening again. I know you think you hurt her, but can't you see you're doing more damage by not talking to her." Penny pounded on the door again, "Sheldon?! Open the door!" Penny huffed, "Fine. Don't open the door. Just stay in there" she said before leaving the apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

Penny and Bernadette stayed all Saturday night and parts of Sunday, trying to get Amy out of her bedroom, but she never left. She didn't even open the door.

Penny had texted the guys to come over, she left out all the important details for the sake of Amy.

"What's the big emergency?" Leonard asked when they got to Amy's apartment. Bernadette ushered them all to the hallway.

"She won't come out of her room, because he won't come out of his room" Penny said

"That hardly seems like the emergency you made it seem Penny" Howard said, "just tell them to open up"

"Look, they had a fight okay? Something bad happened and Sheldon won't talk to Amy and locked himself in the room and I think Amy's depressed and locked herself in her room."

"Oh"

"Maybe you guys could talk to him try to get him out. If not for her sake then his own sanity"

Raj looked at Penny, "Did you try to get him out to talk to her?"

"I tried last night and I tried this morning"

"I don't think there's much we could do. I mean you're the only one close enough to him that he actually listens to."

"Can you guys just try" Bernadette pleaded, "I'm really scared this is all just going to spiral out of control."

"We could try, but I'm not too sure how that would turn out" Howard said before they went over to Sheldon's apartment, and the girls went back to Amy's.

"Ames" Penny said as she knocked, "Don't you want something to eat. You have eaten in over a day" But she still got no response, "I'm still going to order a pizza okay? If you get hungry you could just text, you don't even have to come out" She sighed and moved away from the door when she realized Amy wasn't going to say anything.

"Do you think she'll ever come out on her own or should we call Claire?" Bernadette asked

"I think we should wait maybe another day before Claire. Maybe she might come out" Penny said looking at the door.

* * *

Amy lay awake in bed. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't help but wonder. What if she never called Sheldon, Mike? What if she never stayed with Mike when he turned abusive? What if she never went to that stupid bar over Thanksgiving break? She paused to look at the scar on her wrist. What if that gardener had just left her there to die like she wanted to? She curled into a fetal position as fresh tears came to her eyes. What if she never met that lanky boy with those blue eyes in Genetics class?

"_You know I've never met someone with your eye color?" Amy said_

_Sheldon scoffed, "I find that very hard to believe. About 16% of the population has blue eyes. Albeit a small percent that is a lot of people. You must have encountered one other person in your life."_

_Amy shrugged, "I don't really get out and I don't usually talk to people this close, so I never noticed"_

"_Oh"_

_Sheldon wanted to tell her that her eye color was even rarer than his, but it didn't seem like the time or place, to tell a girl he barely knew, that she had nice eyes._

* * *

Leonard knocked on the door, "Sheldon buddy, its Leonard and Raj and Howard. We're really worried about you and Amy. Do you want to open up and talk to us?" They all waited for a while but got no response.

"Maybe we should break the door down" Raj suggested

"Do any of us look like we have the strength to do that?"

"No, but we could find somebody"

They all froze when they heard the toilet flush. "That won't be necessary" Sheldon whispered as he walked out the bathroom. He pushed past them to get to his room. He tried to close back the door but Leonard stopped it with his foot. Sheldon didn't even have the energy to fight back he just went to curl up on his bed.

"Sheldon we're worried. The girls are worried and Amy's worried. Why didn't you come out of your room?"

"I hurt Amy" he whispered

"Buddy I'm sure it wasn't that bad, especially since she's worried about you."

"It still doesn't matter"

"Did you talk to Amy about this?"

"I apologized."

"And what did she say?"

"She said she loves me and knows that I didn't mean to do it" Sheldon said as tears fell from his eyes

"Well that's good news. So why are you still in here?"

"How could she still love me?" Sheldon asked in a broken voice, "I've been sitting here trying to think, trying to reason out why she could still love me."

"Because that's love dude" Raj said, "It makes us feel things we don't understand and do things we never thought we would do or don't really make sense to us. Like running to stop a wedding, because you realized your undying love. Or letting her float on a door while you freeze in the water below. Or standing outside of her window with a radio over your head. Or…"

Leonard cleared his throat and gave Raj a pointed look.

"My point is that love conquers all; even hate and hurt. And if Amy still said she loves you after you hurt her, then you better believe it. And by sitting in here moping instead of talking to her, you're hurting her more. Making her feel like the man she loves is a lie. You need to get up and talk to her. Tell her how you feel. We all know that you love her. Just make sure that she knows before its too late."

Sheldon sat up in bed, "I guess you're right. I-is she home?"

"she's been closed off in her room for about a day now" Leonard said

"Do you think she would want to talk to me?"

"I think that's what she wants more than ever." Howard said

Sheldon stood up from the bed and then quickly sat back down, "I may need some help getting over there. The room's kinda spinning."

* * *

Amy laid in bed looking at her scar. Would anybody even care if she opened it back up. She knew Mike didn't. But they're not Mike, they actually cared for her. They gave up their whole weekend just because she wouldn't open the door. Maybe she should go out. She stood up from bed but quickly sat down when she felt dizzy. I guess that's what doing nothing but crying all weekend gives you. She reached for her phone to text Penny, when she heard…

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock_ "Oh the door's not locked" That didn't sound like Sheldon

The door opened to reveal a disheveled Sheldon being partially carried by Penny. She unceremoniously dropped him on the bed next to Amy. "You two need to talk" she said before leaving

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to" Amy said with her head down

"I wanted to. I just haven't really eaten or slept since before your appointment on Friday. I just needed a little help getting over here"

"Oh"

"Amy, I'm sorry that I hurt you on Friday night and last night. I just"

"Why didn't you open the door?" she asked cutting him off

"I just couldn't believe that you could still love me. I couldn't process it. It's just that you overwhelm me Amy. In the good way, not in the elevator in a haunted mansion way. Raj helped me realize that even though I hurt you, our love can cover it, although I'm not entirely sure how. But all I know is that when I look in your eyes, and you're looking back in mine, everything feels not quite normal. Because I feel stronger and weaker at the same time, I feel excited and at the same time terrified. The truth is I don't know what I feel, except I know what kind of man I want to be with you"

"Is that the line from Spider-man?" Amy asked with a small smile

"It is. But it doesn't change the fact of how I feel. I'm so in love with you Amy Farrah Fowler" he said before kissing her softly.

* * *

"Should we check on them?" Howard asked, "I mean its been an hour, and none of them left yet."

"I guess" Bernadette said

"And plus Sheldon needs to eat something. He almost passed out trying to get out of bed" Leonard said.

They all quietly crossed the hall to enter Amy's apartment. Penny pushed open the bedroom to see Amy curled into Sheldon's chest as the both of the snored softly. 'I knew they could fix this' she thought with a small smile as she took out her phone to take a quick picture.


	24. Chapter 24

The gang ordered pizza to 'celebrate' and decided to wake Sheldon and Amy when it arrived.

"what was the fight even about?" Leonard asked

"I'm not too sure" Bernadette lied

"Amy never told you guys?" Raj asked

"Not a word" Penny said

When the pizza arrived, Penny drew the short straw and had to be the one to wake them up. She knew for sure she wasn't going to wake Sheldon first. Whenever you woke him up, he just got up shouting. Amy was the best option, but Sheldon's arm was wrapped around her so tightly, there was no way to wake up Sheldon without inadvertently waking Sheldon. But she still had to try.

"Amy" she whispered, nudging her shoulder slightly. But none of them stirred, "Amy" she said a little louder, but still nothing. "Amy" she said shaking her shoulder.

Amy sat up "Huh" she said sleepily. Her movement woke up Sheldon, who also sat upright, "Danger! Danger! Ow my head" he said clutching his forehead

"No danger, just here to tell you that foods here" Penny said before leaving the room

Amy flopped back in bed, "How long were we asleep?"

"Maybe an hour and a half"

"We should really eat something" Amy said as she felt her eyelids closing again

"Amy come on. Wake up" Sheldon said shaking her shoulder, "we could always eat quick and comeback and sleep" he said standing up from bed. He looked at Amy who had simply rolled over in bed, "Amy" he said pulling on her hands, "We have to go" She finally got up from bed and let Sheldon drag her across the hall, never once letting go of her hand.

When they walked into 4A still holding hands, the gang all shared a knowing smile.

"The pizza was getting cold" Raj complained

"Sorry about that" Amy said with a yawn

They all dished out the pizza and turned on the tv. When 20 minutes passed without Sheldon's unwanted commentary, Leonard turned his head to see Amy fast asleep with her head on Sheldon's shoulder, and Sheldon head rested on the back of the couch, also fast asleep. "I think we should go" Leonard whispered s he pointed to the pair. They silently packed up while Penny scribbled a note on a napkin and they left the apartment.

Amy woke up the next morning to sun in her face and noise in the distance. She opened her eyes to realize she was in Sheldon's apartment, with Sheldon moving around in the kitchen, "I didn't mean to wake you. I was making oatmeal for breakfast. You can have some if you want"

She smiled, "I'll probably grab something at work, but thank you. I have a consult with a VIP patient this morning." She stood up from the couch, "I could bring the divorce papers before I leave for work" she said before leaving.

* * *

Sometime later Sheldon heard a knock on his door, Amy handed him an envelope and a paper with the name of the prison, "Would I be seeing you for lunch today?"

"Yeah, I should be in soon. I just have to drop this by Stuart then I'll be in work"

"Okay, guess I would see you then" she said before turning to go down the stairs, "Wait Amy" Sheldon called out, "Drive safe" he said while blushing like a 12-year-old schoolboy

She smiled, "I would Sheldon" she said before walking down the stairs. She knew what he meant to say by the blush on his cheeks.

* * *

As promised Sheldon met her at their usual table for lunch, "I'm surprised the others aren't here" Sheldon said

"Well Penny and Leonard are home sleeping. Howard isn't on-call today, and Raj and Bernadette are in surgery. So it's just you and me"

"Like a date?" Sheldon asked

"I guess" Amy said with a smile

"So what do we talk about?"

Amy shrugged, "Anything we want."

"Okay, how was your VIP patient this morning?"

* * *

An hour later Sheldon's phone vibrated, "Its Stuart, you wanna come here what he has to say?"

"Sure."

The pair mad their way to the front entrance where Stuart was waiting. "Hi I'm Stuart" he said extending his hand to Amy, "you must be Sheldon's friend"

"Yep that's me"

"Well I am happy to say that you are a free woman. Just carry these papers to a judge to get finalized and your good to go"

Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Sheldon and thank you Stuart. I have to go call the girls" she said before hurrying off.

"So when you say she's your friend, you mean like friend friend or you want to be more than friends" Stuart said looking at Amy's retreating form. Sheldon cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, "She already has a boyfriend" Sheldon said

Stuart shrugged, "It was worth a shot" he said before leaving

Amy went into the lounge to call Penny

"Hello?" Penny answered

"Penny" she choked out

Penny sat up in bed, "Sweetie what's wrong? Did something happen with Sheldon?"

"He signed it Penny. Mike signed the divorce papers"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" She winced when Leonard woke up and climbed out of bed. "When did it happen?"

"Sheldon got a lawyer he knew to carry it to him, and he just came to tell me"

"Oh Ames, I'm so happy for you. Now you can finally be with a certain somebody" Penny said in a singsong voice

"Penny" Amy said with a blush

"Don't Penny me. You never did tell us what happened last night. You busy tonight? Bernie and I could come over with some wine and you fill us in the details"

"I have therapy at like 3, but then I'm free. I would call you when I leave there."

"Alright. I'm happy for you Ames" Penny said before hanging up the phone.

Sheldon came into the lounge after she hung up the phone. "I was wondering where you went"

"I just came to call Penny" she said lifting up her phone.

"Oh. So umm Stuart asked me a question, and I answered but then I realized that I never talked to you about it. And Raj said that you should establish the paradigms of your relationship mutually before telling others your relationship status. But then i realized that i didn't ask you. "

"Sheldon, I don't understand what you're saying. What are you trying to ask?"

"Umm with the notion that we promise to always support each other, and be there for each other and continue to love each other. I would not object to us no longer characterizing you as not my girlfriend"

Amy smiled, "You want to try it without the quadruple negative"

"Fine. Amy will you be my girlfriend?"

"I think I might like that"

**A/N: Updates may not be as frequent, because I'm starting an internship program. I will try to have at least one a week**


	25. Chapter 25

"So seeing as you're my girlfriend, can I kiss you?" Sheldon asked

"You don't need to ask" Amy said before pressing her lips to his. Sheldon reached down to put his hands on her hips. She parted her lips to draw in his bottom one. Sheldon couldn't stop the small sigh that came out as Amy gently sucked and nibbled on his lip. He tightened his hold on her hip and gently nudged her towards the wall behind them. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair along his nape. Sheldon's hands moved lower to cup her bottom to bring her closer to him.

They parted when they heard someone clearing their throat. They both turned to see Bernadette standing there, "What's going on guys?" she asked with a smile

Amy blushed, "I-I-I should go. I have umm patients to check on and I have umm therapy at 3"

"Do you want me to come with you. I could move some stuff around"

"No no. Its okay this time." She stepped out from between him and the wall, "I would see you later okay?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said before leaving

"Well that's something I don't see everyday" Bernadette said when Amy left

"We were just talking" Sheldon said

"Talking? Is that what they call it now?"" she asked causing Sheldon to blush, "You may wanna fix yourself before you leave" she said pointing at his pants. Sheldon gasped and crossed his arms over his crotch causing Bernadette to laugh.

* * *

"You seem different today" Claire said as Amy sat Infront of her

"I feel different."

"So what happened that made everything so different?"

"So many things" Amy said rubbing a hand on her face, "I got a lawyer to deliver the divorce papers to Mike and he signed them. I'm finally free." She said

"That is excellent news"

"But that's not all. Sheldon told me he loves me and we agreed to start a relationship together."

"I can honestly say, that isn't a surprise to me. I knew since the moment he came in here with you. I will ask though, have you guys worked out you calling him Mike?"

"'We did. I explained what was going through my mind and he told me what was going through his"

"That's good. Its good to keep the lines of communication open. So tell me what's hoinh through your mind now that you're no longer married"

* * *

Amy walked up the stairs to 4B. She texted Penny and Bernadette to let them know she was leaving therapy but none of them answered. She was just about to unlock her apartment, when 4A's door flew open and the two blondes came rushing out. "What took you so long?" Penny asked

"I told you I went to therapy. Were you guys here the whole time?"

"Yep. We came here like 4 ish. We tried to squeeze some info out of lover boy over there, but he just said you guys had a nice talk."

Amy giggled, "You just couldn't wait"

"Nooo. So hurry up and open the door Ames"

Penny ran for glasses as soon as Amy opened the door. She set everything on the coffee table and got situated on the couch, she patted the space between her and Bernadette. "Tell us everything"

"There's nothing really to tell we just talked" Amy said sitting on the couch

"You so did more than just talk" Penny said

"I caught them making out in the lounge" Bernadette added while lifting her glass to take a sip.

"You what?!"

"It was just a kiss" Amy said blushing

Bernadette scoffed "That was way more than a kiss. What even brought that on?"

"Heaskedmetobehisgirlfriend" Amy muttered

"He what? You have to talk louder Ames"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and well I obviously said yes"

"Oh my God" Penny squealed

_Sheldon pulled away from Amy for the second time and rested his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I didn't mean to hurt you more."_

"_I know Sheldon. Just promise not to lock me out again"_

"_I pinky promise" he said reaching for her pinky_

"_Should we go back out and meet the gang?"_

"_To be honest with you, I'm kinda tired and a little dizzy"_

"_I felt a little dizzy too" she confessed_

"_Maybe we should just rest our eyes and gather some strength before going out" he said moving to lie down_

"_Maybe" she said laying down next to him._

"_I would not be opposed to us cuddling" he said turning to look at her "only if that's something you want" he added quickly_

"_I would like that Sheldon" she said with a smile_

"Penny and Bernadette left I presume" Sheldon said as Amy walked into his apartment.

"Yeah" she said as she closed the door

"They were over here earlier asking for details, but I don't think I gave them what they wanted. Do you want some tea?" he said lifting up a mug

"I'll take Earl Grey if you have. I told them what happened, but I left out some parts. I know you like your privacy."

"Thanks" he said bringing over the mugs to the coffee table

"What were you watching?" Amy asked pointing towards the tv

"Star trek. You could watch it with me if you like." He said sitting down

"I think I might like that, even though I don't understand the show"

"This one is the movie, you might understand it a bit better.

"_You know when you told me yesterday, I would be losing my virginity, this is not what I had in mind" Amy said as she turned to him on the small couch_

"_What else could I have possibly meant. You said you never watch Star Trek series before" Sheldon said matter of factly_

"_I have no clue" she lied_

"_So did you like it?" he asked her excitedly_

"_It was alright I guess. I don't really understand the Spock guy. He half human but half whatever else, but yet he doesn't show emotions"_

"_Half human/ half Vulcan" Sheldon corrected, "and what's not to understand. He's all logic all the time. That's the best way to live if you ask me"_

"_It would be kinda hard to live like that to me; sometimes you need your emotions."_

"_Only for small things. Trust me you would grow to love this show eventually" Sheldon said with a big smile. The smile she was sure only she saw._

"_Maybe I will" she said with a shrug_

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait and length of this chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

Amy's life had been seemingly perfect for the next three months. Only one out of her twelve patients died. She and Sheldon had been on a few 'real' dates, but most times just watched movies and drink tea at his apartment. She still got together with the gang on Friday nights. She couldn't help but feel that everything had been too perfect.

She was next to Sheldon on her 'spot' on the couch. He and Raj were arguing about what movie to watch while they waited on Howard and Bernadette who promised to pick up the food.

"Dude we always watch what you want" Raj said

"Because you always want to watch some sappy romantic movie" Sheldon argued back

"He does have a point Raj," Penny said, "even I don't watch some of those movies that you do"

"Well forgive me for being in touch with my feminine side"

"Too in touch" Leonard mumbled

"Let's just watch one of those Marvel movies" Amy suggested

"Fine" Raj sighed, "Only because you suggested it Amy"

Howard and Bernadette entered with the food soon after, "Sorry we're late guys" Howard said as he placed the food on the table

"What took you guys so long?" Leonard asked

"There was traffic" Bernadette explained

They shared up the Chinese food and was just about to start the movie when Howard spoke up, "We actually wanted to tell you guys something" he said grabbing Bernadette's hand, "We're- well technically Bernie's pregnant" he finished with a big smile

"Oh my God you guys" Penny said rushing over to hug them

Raj leaned over to hug his friend

Amy's fork dropped from her hand to her plate. She didn't know why but it just felt like a kick to the gut. She couldn't be mad at them for starting a family, but she couldn't help but feel terrible. "Congrats" she choked out with a forced smile, and looked back at her plate of food, but she had lost her appetite.

Twenty minutes into the movie and she was still pushing food around her plate, "Are you okay?" Sheldon whispered

"Fine" she said, plastering on another fake smile

Sheldon looked at her skeptically but leaned back and continued to watch the movie.

After the movie had finished everyone had left leaving Sheldon and Amy alone in the apartment. "Are you sure you're okay Amy? You've been really quiet all evening. Was it the food? Or the movie? If you didn't like it you could have said we would have changed it."

"It wasn't the food or the movie Sheldon. I'm fine"

"Amy, you made promise not to lock you out anymore, you can't lock me out now"

She sighed, she forgot about that, "It just hurt okay. And I don't know why. It's not like I could have ever raised a child with that monster. But I didn't even get the option to decide what I wanted to do with it" she finished as tears poured out of her eyes

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry Amy" he said as she continued to cry

"_Don't say it didn't happen. I saw the way you looked at him!" Mike roared, "I see the way you always do!"_

_Amy was scrambling trying to get off the floor before he could kick her. He didn't know about the baby and even if he did, he might still kick her, "I'm sorry" she said, "I didn't mean anything by it" she didn't even know what she was apologizing for anymore. She couldn't think beyond the pain she felt in her face and jaw. She was almost to her feet when she felt him kick her in the stomach, causing her to land in the hallway._

"_No" she moaned as she felt searing pain_

"_Its always some other guy. First it was that idiot Sheldon and then doctors at the hospital"_

_She tried to crawl away from him because it hurt too much to try to stand._

_He pulled her hair forcing her to face him, "Why could you never understand that you're mine" He pushed her head own forcefully causing her to lose her balance and fall towards the stairs._

_She could feel pain every time a part of her body made contact with the stairs. She didn't even know how many places she hit before everything was black and silent._

_She woke up later to a dull beeping around her._

"_Try to take it easy. You might have a concussion"_

_She turned towards the voice and realized she was in a hospital she didn't recognize with an unfamiliar nurse. Leave it to Mike to drive all this way to avoid questions. Every part of her body hurt, especially her stomach and side. "Baby?" she muttered as she tried to place a hand over her stomach._

"_I'm so sorry. There was a lot of internal bleeding and the doctors were unable to save the baby."_

_Amy turned her head away as tears fell. She didn't really hear anything the doctor said after._

She didn't mean to but she avoided Howard and Bernadette for the next few days. She didn't even have a good reason why. They didn't know. Only Penny and Sheldon knew that she was pregnant. She wanted to be happy for them, but she could only remember what she lost.

She walked through the hospital's halls when she bumped into Howard.

'Crap' she thought

"Amy. I was literally about to page you. I have a case that I really need your help with" he said

"Sure. Lead the way"

Howard led her up to the Pediatric floor, "So it's technically not my case. Its Dr. Kripke's own but he told me about it." He handed her a file, "Adam Rodriguez, he's four years old. His parents noticed that he laughed at odd times and spaced out a lot so they brought him here about a week ago, and we found that" he said motioning to the file.

Amy opened the file to see multiple papers with writing, "You found writing?"

"I thought I put the scan in there." He said running a hand through his hair, "Would you at least come look at him though. I promise it'll be worth your while"

Amy chewed her lip. "Fine. Lead the way"

Amy followed Howard through the unfamiliar floor and entered a room. "Hey Adam" he greeted the boy, "I brought the special doctor I told you about. This is Dr. Fowler" Amy gave a small wave, "Hi Adam" she tried but he continued to stare at a spot behind Howard.

"Adam?" his mother questioned walking in front of him, "I thought you gave him something to stop this from happening"

"We did. He's still getting valproic acid?" Howard asked a nurse in the room who nodded. Howard shined a light in his eyes, "Adam buddy, you with us?"

"Yeah" he muttered

"Okay good. This is Dr. Fowler, she's the special doctor I told you about"

"Hi" he said giving a small wave, before laughing.

Amy couldn't help but wince at the sound. It wasn't a normal laugh, it just sounded hollow and lifeless. "I think we need to increase his dosage" Howard said

"Do you have the scans?" she asked Howard. He pointed towards a table. Amy picked it up to see an MRI of a brain with a small tumor, "Oh, I'm definitely taking this case" she mumbled.

"Can someone explain what's happening?" his father said, "you mentioned seizures, but he's never had one"

Amy turned back to the parents, "Seizures present in many different ways. Your son has been having gelastic seizures. Every time he laughed, like how he did before, he's been having a seizure."

"And lucky for you guys, we have one of the few surgeons who know how to help" Howard said placing a hand on Amy's shoulder

The mother turned to look at her, "can you honestly help him?"

"I can. But the seizures will not stop indefinitely, they may present in other forms. But this procedure should help with the ones now." Amy explained

"H-how soon would you do it?" the father asked

"I would need to do detailed brain scans before the surgery, but I would like to get it done as soon as possible. With your consent, that is"

The parents quickly agreed and a nurse went to get them forms to sign. Amy and Howard went to radiology to wait for the scans to begin.

"So how have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" Howard said

Amy gave a nervous laugh, "I've been kinda busy"

The door opened and Sheldon walked in, "I was looking for you all over" he said reaching for Amy

"Sorry, I got caught up in this. I was meaning to text you."

"That's ok."

Howard left the room to make a phone call

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Sheldon asked, "I know you've been avoiding them"

"It's fine. I have to put my patient's needs above my personal feelings"

"Alright. If you say so" he kissed her forehead, "I'm leaving now. Text me if you need anything or if you feel overwhelmed"

"I promise" she said as he left. She spun around in her chair, "I can do this" she muttered


	27. Chapter 27

Frustrated couldn't begin to explain how Amy was feeling now. The scans took forever to get done. This wasn't a regular surgery, so they had to carefully map out the brain so they could align Adam in the correctly so she could stick a probe in his skull at the right point and remove the tumor. But for some strange reason the radiographer messed up his positioning in one of the scans and none of them realized it until they thought they were finished.

It took anesthia another 45 minutes to give Adam more sedatives to endure another scanning process, and in that time the radiographers changed shift, so Amy had to go over the scanning positions again. She didn't know if he was new or simply unfamiliar with positioning patients, but instead of the 2 hours it should have taken it had been 4 1/2 and they still were no closer to finishing.

She was using all of her strength not to pound her head in the wall. Howard had left some hours ago; she didn't blame him he had a pregnant wife at home. If the roles were reversed, she would have wanted her husband to come home too. If only. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked down 'I wonder what would have happened if he didn't beat me that night' she thought.

"_Please don't be positive" she mumbled as she held the pregnancy test. She was about a week late and didn't know what else to think. _

_She was supposed to go with Mike to a fundraising but she talked her way out of it. She knew he was pissed when he had to leave alone and she also knew that she would regret it when he came home, especially if he had one too many glasses of champagne._

_Her phone made a noise signaling that time was up. "Its now or never" She turned over the stick in her hand and choked back a sob when she saw the word POSITIVE in the little window. The test clattered to the floor as she put her face in her hands, "What am I going to do?"_

"I'm surprised you're still here" Sheldon said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, there were a lot of mistakes. I wanted to do the scans do the surgery and go home and sleep. But that's no longer possible"

Sheldon walked to the chair once occupied by Howard, "Did you take a break to stretch and eat?"

She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes, "I didn't even remember that"

Sheldon smiled "Lucky for you I'm a good boyfriend who remembered that you forget to eat" He pulled out a takeaway container from a bag she didn't even realize he was holding "I got you some pancakes from the diner, and yes I asked them to put in chocolate chips"

"What would I do without you?" she asked grabbing the container

"Apparently starve" he joked kissing her forehead

"_Amy?" Sheldon said as he approached the person huddled in the library. At least he hoped it was a person, it was hard to tell with all the books around them. He inched closer -it was Amy. She had fallen asleep on one of the many open textbooks. Her hair once in a bun had strands loose and a pencil stuck in it. Her mouth was open and Sheldon was seriously concerned that she might start drooling at any second._

_He reached out and poked her shoulder, "Amy wake up" She didn't wake up, but she closed her mouth, 'One crisis averted' Sheldon thought. He poked her a little harder, "Amy" he whisper shouted_

_She sat up with a gasp causing the pencil to fall, "What time is it?"_

"_It is 9:30 am"_

"_I've been here all night?" she asked rubbing her face_

"_You came back? You said you would let me know if you came back before Sunday."_

"_Wait, its Sunday? Where did Saturday go?"_

"_Did you stay her all weekend?"_

"_I guess"_

"_Did you eat anything since Friday"_

_Amy scrunched up her nose, "I can't remember"_

"_Alright. Let's go get you some food."_

"_What are we going to get?" she asked standing from the chair_

"_Doesn't matter, once its food"_

"_Can we get chocolate chip pancakes?"_

_Sheldon sighed, "You and your sweet tooth"_

"You have syrup on your chin" Sheldon pointed out

"I do?" Amy said grabbing a napkin, "where?" she started tapping random places making Sheldon laugh.

"Let me get it" he said reaching forward. He used his thumb to wipe off the syrup. "Got it" he whispered. He didn't even realize he was that close to her face.

Amy sucked in a breath. 'When did he get that close' she thought.

Sheldon looked down at her lips then back to her eyes, "Do you mind if I kiss you?" he whispered

Amy quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Sheldon let out an "oof" at the sudden movement. Amy used that opportunity to slip her tongue into his slightly opened mouth. Sheldon let out a slight moan as their tongues battled for dominance. He raised his hands to tangle his fingers in her hair, trying to pull her close. Amy's hand went to the bottom of his scrub top, slipping her fingers inside to feel his warm flesh.

The door behind them opened, "Dr. Fowler, the scans are finished" the radiographer said. He looked up, "I'm sorry. I didn't know there was anyone else" he tried to back out the room but only succeeded in tripping over the trash can. Sheldon and Amy turned to see the poor red-faced man trying to get off the floor. "I-I-I'll just upload the scans to the system so you could see" he said before scurrying out the room.

Sheldon let out a low chuckle after the door was closed, "We have to stop doing that at work"

"I know. First Bernadette, the nurse, then Raj and now that guy. We're going to be known as that couple"

"Maybe not. But you had to admit that was the funniest reaction so far"

Amy laughed, "It was. But I have to go look at those scans now. Will I see you later?"

Sheldon stood up from the chair, "I might have to shift some things around. Text when you're free" he said kissing her forehead before leaving.

As soon as he left Amy texted the girls _You would not believe what just happened again_


	28. Chapter 28

"You and Dr. Moonpie really need to get a handle on things" Penny said as she was talking with Amy later on in the day in the attending's lounge.

"We do have a handle" Amy blushed

"Oh please" Bernadette said, "this is like what, the fourth time someone caught you guys?"

"I don't understand how you guys are making out at work? You live right across the hall from each other" Penny pointed out, "plenty time to do it then with no interruption"

Amy shrugged, "it just happens. I really felt sorry for the radiographer though. He fell trying to leave"

Penny and Bernadette busted out laughing

"What's going on with Adam by the way? Howie told me about him" Bernadette asked

"He's stable for now. I scheduled his surgery for tomorrow, just to give his body time to rest after all that sedation and to give me time to go home and rest"

"Actual rest? Or are you and Sheldon going home to smooch some more?" Penny asked with a smirk

Amy blushed, "He's here all day. So actual rest"

"Up until now I could never picture Sheldon doing those types of things. He always seemed so stiff and formal about those things" Penny mused

"Oh trust me he is not formal" Bernadette said, "Raj once told Howie that one time when he caught them Sheldon's shirt was almost off"

Penny gaped at her, "Really?" she turned to Amy, "How was that? Is he all skin and bone below those scrubs?"

Amy's face turned a deep shade of red, "Enough about me and my relationship. How are you doing Bernadette?"

"Pretty okay. The morning sickness has finally stopped. We have an appointment today to see how baby W is doing" she said rubbing her small bump. Howard and Bernadette wanted the gender to be a surprise much to the chagrin of Raj, so everyone referred to the baby as baby W.

"Hey don't try to change the topic" Penny said, "we're here to talk about you and Sheldon"

_Sheldon drummed his fingers on his thigh. He had studied in the library with Amy in their not tutoring study session as she dubbed it, and he hated to admit but he actually liked it. He didn't know if it was the way she spoke or how she phrased her study questions, but something about her intrigued Sheldon._

_He wanted to study again with her but he had no idea how to ask her. He wasn't even too sure if she wanted to study with him again. The door to the lecture hall opened and Amy came in and offered a small smile in his direction. 'I'm just going to ask her' Sheldon thought. He turned in her direction as soon as she sat down and was met with an intoxicating smell, "cherries" he mumbled_

"_Huh?" she said turning to face him, "It's this new shampoo I'm trying"_

_Sheldon was about to say more but their lecturer walked in. 'Sheldon you idiot. You were supposed to ask her not mumble like you have no sense' Sheldon berated to himself_

_After the lecture was over Sheldon gathered his books he was sure his moment wasted._

"_Hey Sheldon" he heard when he was almost to the door. He turned to see Amy walking towards him._

"_Studying was kinda fun last Friday" she said adjusting her bag on her shoulder, Sheldon simply nodded, "I was going to study later this afternoon, do you want to join me?"_

"_Yes, sure" _

""_Good" she said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to another class" she said as she squeezed past him_

_After she left Sheldon couldn't resist the urge to do a small fist pump._

"I should get going" Bernadette said after some time, "I have to meet Howard at OB. I'll see you girls later" she said as she left.

Penny had opened her mouth to ask Amy another question when her pager went off. "Saved by the pager" Amy said. Penny groaned, "this conversation is not over" she said with a smile before running out.

Amy laughed and took out her phone to text Sheldon when she got an incoming call.

"Whose number is this?" she muttered. It wasn't the first time she got strange phone calls, she used her personal number as her work number, so at times new patients or old ones who wanted to say thanks, called her.

"Hello Dr. Fowler speaking" she said walking towards the door.

"Hey Dr. Fowler" Amy almost dropped her phone when she heard the man's voice, "Miss me?"

Amy was too scared to utter any words, "I'll take your silence as a yes" she heard, "Don't worry, I'm still in jail. Right where you left me. You know, I really thought you would have at least come drop the papers yourself. Instead you send some pasty lawyer" Amy was on the other side of the line fighting to control her breathing. "Anyway I gotta go, the guard's coming back" she heard before the call hung up.

Amy dropped the phone. How? How did he get her number? Why was he calling? Didn't she suffer enough? She felt like she couldn't catch her breath. Like she just came back from a four mile jog. She wasn't an idiot she knew what hyperventilating felt like. She also knew you were supposed to try to breathe slowly. But instead she stumbled out into the hall, her head feeling light and fuzzy. She got about two steps before she slid down the wall, trying to put her head between her knees to catch her breath.

* * *

Sheldon and Leonard were making their way back to the attending's lounge. "I might just spend some time with Amy before her surgery" Sheldon said

"Going to do some more making out? Heard one of the techs walked in on you guys"

"How do you even know that?"

Leonard shrugged, "this hospital thrives on gossip"

They rounded the final corner, "Is that Amy?" Leonard asked. Sheldon lifted his head to see her on the floor, her face red, clutching her chest and struggling to catch her breath.

"Amy" he said rushing forward. He knelt on the ground infront of her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

_Amy continued to hyperventilate. Her breath coming in and out in quick, short gasps. Sheldon took one of his hands and cradled her face to look at him and used the other one to hold her hand to his chest. "Breathe darlin'. Nice and even, just like me"_

_Amy felt the wind being knocked out of her as her back hit the wall. She had learned to keep her head down slightly when he pushed her, it prevented concussions and bumps. She couldn't even remember why she tried to run this time. It's not like she succeeded the first time. She just wanted the pain to end._

_Hands grabbed her throat and on instinct she gasped and tried to push him off. She couldn't even speak. Hell, her feet weren't even on the ground anymore. "You think you could run away and I won't find you." He said in her ear_


	29. Chapter 29

"Amy you need to calm down" Sheldon said. His concern level was rising. Not only because she was hyperventilating on the floor but because he had no clue what brought it on.

"Maybe we should carry her inside" Leonard suggested as he looked at the small crowd that gathered. Sheldon nodded and moved to lift her up, because there was no way she was fit to get up and walk. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to one of the couches in the lounge and grabbed a paper bag.

"Breathe into this Amy" he said helping her fit the opening around her mouth

"I'll text Penny to see if she knows anything" Leonard said taking out his phone

Amy pushed away the bag after a few seconds. "H-h-he he"

"Shh. Don't try to talk yet. Just focus on breathing" Sheldon said rubbing her back.

"Penny doesn't know what happened, but she said she would get here as soon as possible"

It took a few minutes before Amy's breathing fully regulated. "Do you want to say what happened?" Sheldon asked clutching her hand

"He called me" Amy whimpered.

"Who called you Amy?" Leonard asked

"Mike" she whispered

"Son of a bitch"

"Did he say anything? How did he even get your number?" Sheldon said cupping her face, his eyes searching hers.

"I don't know" she cried, "he didn't even say much. I don't know how he got my number. It wasn't even the prison phone." Her once red face was now becoming wet as tears fell from her eyes. "Why can't he just leave me alone" she sobbed "Why can't he just let me live? Why? He's like… like a parasite I can't get rid of. Why can't I just be free?" she sobbed almost shouting at the end.

"It's okay. He can't harm you anymore" Sheldon said pulling her into his lap. She turned her face into his shoulder and continued to cry. Sheldon just stroked her hair as he felt his scrub top being soaked with tears.

* * *

Penny came into the room a while later with Bernadette in tow. "What happened?" she asked Leonard, seeing a sleeping Amy curled up in Sheldon's lap

"Mike called" Sheldon whispered; his jaw set in anger

"No" Bernadette gasped

"Yeah. She was pretty upset about it. She cried herself to sleep just before you two came in" Leonard whispered

"Can't we call the police or something?" Bernadette asked

"And say what? Someone is making phone calls from prison?" Sheldon said through clenched teeth

"I don't know Sheldon. I was just trying too think of something we could do"

"Well think harder" he all but shouted at them. His face softened when he felt Amy stir, he looked down at her as she fell back asleep.

"We're not the enemy here Sheldon" Penny said

"I know. Its just so frustrating" he said still looking at his sleeping girlfriend

"I know buddy" Leonard said placing a hand on his shoulder

"I might have an idea" Penny said, "Bernie you stay here. The two of you change and come on"

"_Can you believe its spring already" Amy said excitedly walking into the library_

"_I believe it" Sheldon said with a slight eye roll, "Why are you so excited?"_

"_Because Sheldon" she said grabbing his arm, "we can study outside instead of being holed up here all the time"_

_Sheldon rolled his eyes "There is nothing wrong with being inside. It's quieter, no grass stains on my clothes, and no pollen bombarding my immune system" he huffed_

"_Oh come on Sheldon" Amy whined, "we could go out in the fresh air. We've never studied outside before."_

"_I know because there is nothing wrong with inside"_

"_Please Sheldon" she begged, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Sheldon sighed and Amy knew she had him right where she wanted._

"_Fine. This is the first and last time." He said turning to face her_

"_Yay"_

_Sheldon shook his head, "the things I do for you"_

"Explain this plan to me again" Leonard said as they were driving towards the prison

"I told you, its not really a plan" Penny said from behind the wheel

"Well it has to be something because we're almost at the prison" Sheldon pointed out

"One time there was a riot and I saved one of the prisoners, really big and scary dude. My brother has a friend who's a prison guard. We can ask him to turn the other way while he beats him up. He gets what he deserves and we don't lift a finger" she said with a satisfied expression

Sheldon shifted in his seat, "But why did we have to come. I rather be with Amy. What if she wakes up?"

"I want him to know it was us. He hurt my best friend. I'm not gonna let that slide" Penny said with a clenched jaw,

The three of them walked through the prison until Penny found the guy she was looking for. She explained the reason for their visit and asked to speak to the prisoner she saved. The three of them sat at a table waiting for the prisoner to be brought over.

"God, I should have worn my bus pants" Sheldon complained, "I can practically see the bacteria multiplying." He said with a shudder

"I hate to be the one to agree with Sheldon, but, how long do we have to wait here Penny?" Leonard asked

"Just until Mitch comes" she answered while craning her neck to look around the guards by the doorway. Two guards emerged ushering a large man towards them. Sheldon gulped at his size. He looked like he would eat Leonard for breakfast and use him as a toothpick. He sat on the other side of the table. Leonard visibly drew back and partially ducked behind Penny

"When I heard I had visitors didn't expect to see you" he said in a gruff voice

Penny shrugged, "Just had to take care of some stuff. How's the scar healing?"

Mitch rubbed his upper stomach, "It's getting there. The one on my arm's healed though" he said lifting his sleeve

"Good" Penny said with a nod. "Quick question, how do you feel about men who hit their wives?"

"Hated it ever since my daddy hit my momma"

Penny nodded again, "What if I told you there was a guy like that right here, right now. He's still trying to frustrate her and you have the option to do with him as you see fit"

"Don't lie to me doc"

"Have I ever lied to you. Just make sure he understands its never okay to hit women." Penny said leaning across the table

"I could do way more than that. Who's the guy"

Penny pointed to the doorway where he came from and saw her brother's friend was passing by with Mike. They paused long enough for Penny to wave and Mitch to turn and see him. "That's your guy. You only go after him when that guard tells you you can."

"What's in it for me?" he asked with a smirk

"How often do you get to beat guys up in here with no form of punishment?" Penny asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine. Thanks or whatever" he said signaling a guard to carry him back to his cell. As soon as he left Sheldon shot out of his seat. "Let's go. I feel like I need a decontamination shower" he said rushing towards the door.

"Penny, what if he didn't have a problem with domestic abuse?" Leonard asked as they followed Sheldon

She shrugged, "Then we would have altered our plans. But it all worked out"

"Wait, what's he in prison for anyway?"

" I think he murdered a couple people" Penny replied nonchalantly

* * *

Amy woke up with a start. "Take it easy" Bernadette said

"Amy looked around the room, "Where's Sheldon?"

"He'll be back soon. He just went to take care of some things. You doing okay?" she asked, coming to sit on the couch with Amy

Amy pulled away slightly from Bernadette, "I'll be okay" she whispered

"I know. Just tell us if you ever need to talk to someone"

Sheldon entered the room at that moment with Leonard and Penny behind him. "Where'd you go?" Amy asked

"I just went to ensure he doesn't bother you again"

"How did you do-" she started, but Sheldon cut her off.. "Don't worry about that darlin'"

"Guys, we're going to go to the cafeteria. Want anything?" Leonard asked

Amy shook her head no. "Not really" Sheldon answered for the both of them.

After they left the room Amy turned to Sheldon, "Darlin'?" she questioned

Sheldon blushed and looked down sheepishly, "It's a song by The Beach Boys. It reminded me of you"

Amy smiled softly, "I like it" she whispered leaning into his side.

"_Is everything okay?" Sheldon asked as he approached Amy_

"_Its fine" she mumbled trying to wipe away tears_

_Sheldon frowned, "I'm not the best at facial cues, but even I know when someone is crying, everything is not okay. I know we haven't known each other that long but you could still talk to me, if that's something you would want"_

"_I just got into this argument with my mother. She doesn't think I should have a male best friend because 'it would lead to drugs and intercourse Amy'"_

"_I-I'm your best friend?" Sheldon stammered_

"_Well aren't you?" Amy asked turning to look at him, "We've spent a lot of time together in the two months that we've known each other."_

_Sheldon nodded his head in agreement, "Well as your 'best friend' how can I make this situation better?"_

_Amy wiped her nose, "I find myself craving physical contact and intamcy"_

"_Oh boy" Sheldon sighed_

"_I don't want anything to drastic. My aunt used to hold me and we would talk and laugh about any and everything"_

"_That sounds acceptable" Sheldon said moving to sit next to her_

_She moved closer to him and snuggled into his side. Sheldon was met with the overwhelming scent of cherries. He tentatively put an arm around her and she let out a content sigh. "Have I ever told you about the time I ran for class president?" he started_

**A/N: I know that's not how prison works, but it would all make sense in the end which is rapidly approaching**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: It's the beginning of the end**

Penny came up to Sheldon two days later, "I think Mike learned his lesson" she said loud enough for only him to hear

"Wha- Did your prison guard friend call back?"

"Yep. He has a busted jaw, three broken ribs, grade 2 concussion. He even had to be taken to a nearby hospital for internal bleeding"

This was the first time that Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief at someone being injured "I don't know how else to thank you for your 'plan' Penny"

"Just keep her happy okay?"

Sheldon smiled "I won't disappoint.

* * *

Six months had passed without any more Mike incidents, and Amy couldn't be happier. She was currently in the OR with Penny operating on victim from the ongoing storm.

"I can't believe people could be so reckless" Penny mumbled as she tried to control the patient's internal bleeding.

"I know right. Why would you be speeding at a time like this" Amy responded

"The police are saying he almost hit a kid"

"Did they do a tox screen? Maybe he had way too much to drink before driving" Amy said while screwing his skull make in place

"They took some blood but I'll have to ask the lab to put a rush on it" Penny responded

"I'm all done up here" Amy said after some time, "I'll meet you in the lounge after" she said walking towards the room's automatic doors. She took off her surgical gown and rolled her shoulders. Her neck and upper back felt stiff from standing in the same position for 3 hours. 'I wonder if I can get Sheldon to give me a massage' she mused

She turned the corner and bumped into Sheldon. "I was just coming to look for you" he said

"What's wrong?"

"The storm's getting really bad out there, I wanted to know if you planned on staying here or going home. If you want to leave, I give it 30 minutes before they close off the roads" he said in a rush

"I have rounds to make on other wards. They may take more than an hour. I guess staying here is my only viable option" she admitted

"Okay. I'll stay here with you to keep you company. Here's probably safer anyway. The hospital has so many backup safety plans"

"Thank you" she said leaning forward to hug him. "I have to go to Ortho to check on my patient. Can you tell Penny to page me when she's done?"

"Sure" he said kissing her forehead, "Remember to take off your scrub cap"

"I know" she said before rushing off. Truth be told her scrub cap was her favorite part of her outfit. The grey polka dots on the emerald green cap was something that strangely made her happy.

She made her way to the elevator and saw a heavily pregnant Bernadette waiting there. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked

"Just came to get some files from my stupid fellow" she groaned

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked as the elevator doors opened in front of them and the two stepped in

"Yeah" she said rubbing her stomach, "Just been having these stupid Braxton Hicks all day"

Amy nodded her head in agreement and then stopped, "Wait, you've been having them all day?" she asked as the doors closed

"The doctor said it would happen more often now that the due date is 3 weeks away. I didn't think she meant all day"

"Maybe you should be at home relaxing. Maybe these aren't Braxton Hicks, because I don't think they usually go on this long"

"Well I can't be-"

Bernadette's sentence was cut short as the elevator shuddered to a stop and the emergency light came on.

"What the hell" Amy murmured

"The storm probably knocked out a power line. The hospital's generator should kick in any second"

Any second turned into 5 minutes

"I don't like this" Amy said starting to panic, "Shouldn't the elevator be on by now? I mean, I'm sure the generators are state of the art, why are we still here?" she said jamming the button

"Amy" Bernadette said cautiously, "I'm starting to believe you were right"

"About what?" Amy said turning to face her

"That these weren't Braxton Hicks" she said looking down. Amy followed her gaze and saw liquid running down her leg

"We really need to get out of here. I'm going to call Sheldon. Just hold tight"

"What else am I possibly going to do Amy" Bernadette snapped

Amy patted down her body feeling for her phone, but came up empty. 'Where's my phone' She slapped her forehead in frustration. She left it in the lounge. All she had was her pager and that didn't really help in this situation. "Do you have your phone?" she asked Bernadette

"It's almost dead. Where's yours?"

"I forgot it in the lounge. Give me yours. Maybe we can make one more call from it"

"Call Howard" she groaned

Amy walked around the small elevator trying to find service. She finally stopped in the corner when she got one bar. She tried calling Howard twice but got no answer. "He's not answering, I'm going to try Sheldon" she informed Bernadette who was slowly sliding down the wall of the elevator to sit on the floor, "Just try to take some deep breaths"

* * *

Sheldon was relaxing on one of the chairs in the lounge when Leonard entered with Raj

"I thought you were going home?" Raj asked

"I was. But Amy's not leaving and I don't want her to be alone"

Raj let out an aw. "Who knew you could have been so caring?"

Before Sheldon could answer the lights went out.

"At least the hospital has generators" Leonard mumbled. The trio remained in darkness for a while before the lights came on.

"That took longer than expected" Raj observed before the lights flickered again and came back on at half of their usual brightness

"I don't like this, I'm going to call Amy to see how she's doing" Sheldon said before taking out his phone. He dialed Amy's number and they all turned when they heard a phone ringing.

"I guess that's out of the question" Sheldon murmured

Sheldon's phone started to ring. "Why is Bernadette calling you?" Leonard asked looking over his shoulder

"Maybe she made a mistake" Sheldon said answering the phone, "Hello Bernadette, I think you called me by mistake. Wait, Amy? I can't hear you. You're breaking up a lot"

Leonard motioned for him to put it on speaker

"Amy?"

"We're st…in the el…"

"You're where?!"

"We're stuc…the…elevat…"

Damnit! I thought that didn't happen anymore" Leonard said

"Who's in there with you? Is it a patient?" Raj asked

"Berna…in…our"

"What?! Amy, that makes no sense"

"Bernadette's in labour!" she shouted clear as day

"Oh dear Lord. We'll get maintenance to you guys. Just stay put. Amy?"

The line was filled with crackly static

"Amy? Amy?!" Sheldon shouted as the line went dead.


	31. Epilogue Part 1

"I'll go find maintenance" Leonard said rushing out the room

"There are dozens of elevators in this hospital. How are we supposed to find the one they're in?" Raj asked rubbing his forehead

"She was leaving the OR" Sheldon said absentmindedly, "Going to Ortho. Shortest way is the elevator near the staircase. But why would Bernadette enter from there" he mused

"Howard" Raj said hitting his shoulder, "He came to talk to the OR scheduler to rearrange elective surgeries."

"Well then let's go. Call Leonard and tell him we've narrowed it down" Sheldon said before the two rushed out the room. Raj collided with Howard as they rounded the corner.

"What's the rush?" Howard asked, "And have any of you seen Bernie? She called me, but when I called her back it went to voicemail"

"Dude" Raj started, "I don't know how to say this…

* * *

"The battery died" Amy said turning to Bernadette, "I hope he understood me. How are you doing?" she said crouching next to her

"Something the size of a bowling ball is trying to come out of a coin sized exit. How do you think I'm doing?!"

Amy put her hands up in surrender, "Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. This isn't how I imagined my baby's birth. And this hurts so bad" she groaned while grabbing Amy's hand

"We'll be out soon" Amy said with fake assurance. 'Hopefully before this baby's born' she thought as she watched a sweaty Bernadette pant through a contraction.

* * *

"How are we supposed to figure out which floor they got stuck on?" Howard asked

"I'm not sure" Sheldon

"You're not sure?! You're plan for my pregnant wife is you're not sure?!"

"My girlfriend's stuck in there too! You don't think I want her out of that metal death trap?!" Sheldon shouted back, his face red

"Guys" Raj interjected before this turned into a full-on brawl, "Ortho's all the way up on the sixth floor. We know that they're not on the first or second floor. But this elevator moves really slow, so we start from the third floor and go up. We could listen near the door or we can pound it and see if we hear anything"

"Fine" Sheldon sighed before taking the stairs two at a time to the third floor, thanking a deity he didn't believe in for blessing him with long legs.

The boys pounded on the elevator's door on the third floor, ignoring the strange looks they got from doctors and patients alike. Sheldon listened but heard nothing. Leonard and two maintenance workers caught up to them when they were almost on the fourth floor.

"Did you guys figure out where they are yet?" he asked

"We're trying" Sheldon said as Raj pounded on the door.

They made it to the fifth floor. Before any of them touched the door a scream was heard. "That sounds like Bernie" Howard said

Sheldon went as close to the door as possible, "Amy?! Can you hear us?!"

* * *

"Amy? Amy something's wrong" Bernadette panted

"What do mean somethings wrong"

"I feel like somethings pushing against my cervix"

"Well you are in labour" Amy deadpanned

"I know that, but this feels weird. It feels wrong."

"Just hold on okay? We'll get out soon" Amy tried to reassure Bernadette

"We're not getting out of here now" she snapped, "there's a big chance this baby might be born here. Can you just check?"

"I don't know what I'm doing" Amy said in a panic, "I did an OB rotation for three weeks in med school. I can't remember any of that"

Bernadette threw her head back and groaned again, "Just check!"

Amy helped Bernadette raise up her dress and take off her underwear and get as comfortable as possible on the floor.

"I'm so sorry about this" Amy said as she put her fingers into Bernadette. She must have done something wrong because Bernadette let out the loudest scream possible, causing Amy to retract her fingers. A few seconds later they heard "Amy?! Can you hear us?!"

"Oh thank God" Amy muttered. She crawled to the door, "Sheldon?! Get us out of here! I can't deliver this baby! Something's wrong!"

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes. "What do you mean something's wrong?!" Bernadette shouted

"Amy?!" Raj shouted, "Tell me what you saw or felt. Talk me through it"

Amy gulped and looked back at Bernadette who was staring at her with wide eyes, "I felt a foot and something that feels like the umbilical cord."

"Shit" Raj muttered resting his head against the wall. "Amy how much of the cord did you feel?"

"It wasn't much. The foot was more present"

"Good. Well not good, but good enough. I need you to manipulate the baby's foot so we can avoid a prolapsed cord"

"Raj I don't know how to do that!"

"I know. I'll talk you through it"

"Get them out!" Sheldon yelled to the maintenance workers

"We have to wait for the elevator repair company to come as this is one of the older elevators"

"Do you hear what going on in there?!"

"Get the door open!" Howard shouted

"If they're stuck between floors, opening the door would do little good" the worker tried to explain

"My wife is in labour, the baby's coming out, the doctor in there doesn't deliver babies. You gotta help us" Howard pleaded

"Fine" the worker sighed, taking out what looked like a crowbar from the kit at his feet. He placed it by the door and turned to the guys surrounding him "I'm gonna need a little help"

They pried the door open but could only get it partly open. They could all see that the elevator was between floors and even if they got the door opened all the way, it wasn't high enough to help them out.

"Raj" Amy cried, "I don't know what to do. Is there supposed to be blood?"

Raj laid down on the floor could see clearly, "The blood is fine. Do you still feel the cord?"

"Not anymore"

"Good. Bernie do you think you can get on your hands and knees?"

"Does it look like I can?" she snapped

"That would be the easiest way to deliver this baby, unless you want me to talk Amy through a botched c-section"

Bernadette groaned while Amy helped her turn over. Penny came jogging up to the group that gathered around the elevator, "What happened? I heard doctors are stuck in the elevator"

"It's Amy and Bernadette" Leonard answered, "Bernie went into labour"

"Oh my God! Did they come out? What's happening?"

"Raj is talking Amy through the delivery" he said pointing a finger to the Indian man sprawled out on the floor

"Bernadette I need you to push on your next contraction. Amy you need to be prepared to grab the baby's legs okay?"

After two rounds of pushing the baby's legs were finally out. "Can someone bring a towel please?!" Raj shouted to no one in particular

"Why do we need that?" Amy asked

"You need something to hold the baby with"

"I feel another contraction coming" Bernadette moaned

"Alright Amy, you have to slowly rotate the baby's body, when the shoulders come out you need to slowly flex them upward so the head can be delivered"

"What?! Raj that makes no sense" Amy shouted

"Would you just trust me?! I know what I'm doing" he said pushing the towel into the elevator for Amy to grab

After a few minutes a cry filled the tiny space and the hallway surrounding it. "It's a girl" Amy whispered

"I have a daughter" Howard murmured

"Amy you need to hand the baby to me. We need to get her cleaned and checked out." Raj said pushing his hands into the space

"Alright" Amy said handing over the baby. Raj slowly got up and handed the baby to Leonard, "Go! Try to keep her as warm as possible" Leonard nodded before rushing off. Raj was just about to lie back down when the elevator hummed to life.

"Really?! Now you work?!" Amy shouted causing everyone to laugh

Bernadette was carried out on a gurney with Howard right by her side. Sheldon slowly made his way to Amy

"I delivered a baby" she whispered

"I know"

"She came out feet first"

"I know that too. I'm proud that you kept it together"

"It wasn't easy. She yells a lot when she's in pain" Amy responded as they made their way out

* * *

Penny knocked on Bernadette's door and poked her head in, "We just wanted to see how you guys were doing" she said as she, Leonard, Sheldon and Amy entered

"Raj? How'd you get here so fast?" Amy asked. He shrugged, "Couldn't wait to see this angel, I guess"

"She couldn't wait to meet all of aunts and uncles as well" Howard said, "and her godmother" he said looking at Amy

"M-me? A-are you sure? I mean I'm sure you knew Penny longer" Amy stammered

"Yeah, but she didn't do what you did for us today Amy. We want you to be our daughter's godmother"

"I don't know what to say"

"Just say you'll do it"

Amy nodded slowly, "I would"

* * *

After sometime Amy leaned into Sheldon's chest, "Can you believe today?"

"I honestly can't"

"Who would have known we would ever end up like this?" she mused

"I always had a feeling that we would" he said turning her to look at him, "And we will end up like this someday" he said giving his lopsided smile

_Will?_

"Sheldon? What are you talking about?" She looked around and realized they were now in an empty room that was slowly disappearing into blackness

"S-Sheldon? What's going on?" she asked trying to grab his shirt, but her hands felt nothing.

"We can have all this as soon as you come here. Me. These types of friends. This job. You can be happy Amy. You just need to wake up" he said pressing his lips to her forehead

"N-no no Sheldon. Please!" she cried

"Wake up and come to me Amy" he said before he too disappeared

* * *

Amy's eyes opened with a start. She could still feel the kiss lingering on her forehead. She could also feel that her face was throbbing and hurting. Her side felt like it had been cut open, her stomach and back was sore. She heard a loud snore and turned over as slowly as possible to face the noise. In the dim light of the room she could just make out Mike's sleeping features

'I should have known it was too good to be true' she thought as tears flowed down her bruised face.


	32. Epilogue Part 2

She rolled over to look at the clock. 2:58 she saw with her tear blurred vision. Had she really dreamed almost 2 years in 2 hours? How could she dream all of that? It seemed so real. Was her brain that desperate for freedom?

* * *

"_You know you could have taken Sociology, right?" Sheldon asked between a handful of her Cheerios_

"_I know, but Psychology seemed like a subject to have some foundation knowledge in" she answered. She gathered her bags and books to leave, "I should get going"_

"_Don't you want your Cheerios?" he asked holding out the bag_

"_You mean after you ate half of it" she teased, "I brought that for you anyway, that's why I mixed it" she said before leaving the library_

_She entered her Psychology class and saw the word DREAMS plastered across the whiteboard in front the class. At exactly 10 o clock the professor closed and locked the door, something she always liked about this class. _

"_I bet you all are wondering why we're talking about dreams in psychology" he started, "dreams are essentially an extension of how we feel. If we're happy, happy dreams. If you're sad then sad dreams. This goes on for every emotion._

_What I wanna talk about are pre-lucid and lucid dreams. Those are the crazy ones; the dreams in a dream. The ones where you think you're awake. You might even get up and take a shower. Some people may even think that they die; a painful, horrible death. It's so life-like, so real, you believe it with every fiber of your being. _

_It usually happens in extreme stress, extreme fatigue, traumatic experiences. These dreams are your subconscious' way of making things how you want them to be. Trying to make it all seem right and okay for you; whatever that may be for you."_

_He continued walking around the lecture hall, explaining his topic. Amy continued to watch him with rapt attention. 'I don't think I'll ever end up that bad to have one of those' she thought_

* * *

How wrong and naïve had she been then. She should have known she was dreaming, everything seemed to perfect. She tried to roll on her side to face away from Mike and almost screamed in pain. Whether it was from her back or side she didn't know, but it was enough to keep her stationery for the while.

After a couple minutes she hauled herself out of bed to go to the bathroom to investigate the damage. She stood in the half-lit hallway bathroom and lifted the shirt she had on. An angry red bruise greeted her on her side. She lifted her head and studied her face. Her lip had been split open. She toughed the corner of her mouth; was that dried blood? Her once pale cheek was different shades of black and blue. Her left eye was about 5 seconds away from being swollen shut. 'At least there's no bruises on my neck' she thought bitterly

* * *

"_Did you hear about that doctor in Pasadena General?" she heard a doctor say to another_

"_You mean the one that 3D printed the heart and made it functional?"_

"_Yeah. What was his name again?"_

_Something Cooper. It was something weird. Sherman?"_

_Amy held her breath. It couldn't be. But what other person could do something so amazing with Cooper as a last name. "Sheldon Cooper?" she offered the two doctors_

"_That was it. Kinda arrogant but the dude's a genius" the doctor commented_

_Amy walked away slowly from the conversation. She couldn't believe he still lived in America, she really thought he would have moved away to Switzerland or someplace. "My brain's too big for America Amy" he would always say._

_She went home that day and googled the hospital. He was the head of cardiothoracic surgery. No surprise there. She also looked at the pictures and names of the heads of department. She was surprised to learn that he had a Facebook profile. She couldn't help but stalk a little, Mike wasn't home yet to stop her. 'Probably out drinking again'_

_Sheldon didn't post a lot of photos, but he was tagged in dozens. She recognized some of the people from the head of department pictures. She got so absorbed in their lives from the pictures. She saw two weddings and countless photos of get togethers. She didn't even realize it was night time. She didn't even hear Mike come home until he spoke._

"_What are you doing?" he slurred_

_She tried to close the laptop, but for a drunk person he was pretty quick. "What are you doing Amy?" He turned to look at the laptop screen, that showed a picture of the group at Disneyland_

"_Is this what you're looking at?! That asshole?! This is what you're spending your time doing! You didn't even cook anything!" he shouted before hitting her in the face._

"_I'm sorry" she whispered, cupping her stinging cheek, "I just lost track of time"_

"_Cause you're always doing something else!" he roared before pushing her backwards into the chest of drawers, causing it to shake. "I can't believe you still think about him. After all these fucking years!" he shouted as he hit her in the face._

_When he thought her face could take no more he moved to her torso. About half an hour later he announced he was going for a shower. Leaving her in a crumpled, painful heap on the floor_

* * *

No wonder she had that dream. Her mind and body we're literally exhausted from the abuse. She turned off the light and hauled herself back to the dark bedroom. Tears burned her eyes as she thought of all she'd endured. 'Why couldn't I just have stayed in the dream?'

She stopped in the doorway and looked at Mike still sleeping heavily. Probably sleeping off the alcohol.

She couldn't do this anymore. She needed relief; she needed help. And if its one thing that dream taught her – she could leave


	33. Epilogue Part 3

She rubbed her forehead. This wasn't her dream; she couldn't just burn down the house and run. She would be charged with arson and if he died, then first degree murder. She also couldn't expect a guard to turn a blind eye as he got beat up in jail. She had to think. There was no way she could call the police. His friend on the force would alert him before she finished the call. She couldn't drive away, the car had gps.

She looked at the time, **4:40**.

"_There's a bus stop here?" she asked turning to Mike as he drove by, "Doesn't everyone in this neighborhood drive or have someone to drive for them?"_

"_Yeah, but their workers don't. And they think it makes here look more down to earth. It comes at stupid times though. The first one is at 5:45 then there isn't one until 8, then another at 11:30; there's no order to it"_

The bus.

She could take the bus. But how far was that going to get her anyway. 'Far enough to start running' a voice said in her head. She chewed on her lip, what if he caught her before she got too far she would really be dead then. But if she didn't try, if she stayed, how much longer would she truly be 'alive'.

She pushed her fears aside. She was running. Right now. She would get on that bus to however far it led her and run. She inched towards the closet. She needed clothes; she couldn't run in just the shirt she had on. They might arrest her for indecent exposure. And plus, it was October, in Boston, no one in their right mind would leave home dressed like this.

She grabbed a pair of sweatpants. Cursing as she almost fell trying to get in them. She pulled down her Harvard hoodie. Smiling at the memory of buying it

"_Why would you need memorabilia? You would remember this time in your life." Sheldon said with a huff_

"_But this is something just to show I guess"_

"_I could show them my degree if they want proof. I don't need bottles and shirts or hoodies for that"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm buying a hoodie and there's nothing you can do to stop me" she said before turning on her heels and walking towards the cashier. _

_She was just about to pay when she heard Sheldon sigh and thrust a hoodie similar to hers on the counter._

"_This is not for me, I bought it for my sister"_

_She looked at the tag, "You bought her a Men's size medium. Sure I totally believe that" she said sarcastically_

She slipped the hoodie over her body. It was baggier than she remembered, but she was also smaller than she remembered. She topped one last time to look at the clock, **5:05**. She grabbed her wedding ring off the bedside table. She may not want to be married to him anymore, but she could trade in this ring for some serious cash.

She made her way slowly downstairs. Careful to avoid the creaky floorboard on the 3rd step. She ran to the front door and almost opened it, when she remembered the house's alarm. Any window or door that was opened would send an alarm to Mike's phone. An alarm she knew would wake him up. Even if she did get outside unnoticed, motion sensor lights would detect her, alerting someone to her presence outside of the house. He told her it was to keep them safe so no one would break in, but she knew it was there to make sure she didn't come out

Tears threatened to fall again. Her plan was already over and she barely began. She walked by the bathroom.

The bathroom.

That window wasn't connected to the house's security system. If she climbed on the toilet she would be tall enough to squeeze out. But the lights outside. They didn't have an off switch. The only way they won't come on was if one of the bulbs stopped working.

"_You gonna need a new bulb" the repair guy said as he came off the ladder_

"_Don't you have a spare on you" Mike said_

"_Not this kind. I'll need to order one in"_

"_How soon?" Mike stressed_

"_Two, maybe three days. A week tops"_

_Mike rubbed his forehead and cast a glance at Amy inside the house, "Order it" he said through clenched teeth_

_What the two of them didn't know was that Amy heard the whole conversation_

One man's misfortune is another's lucky day. Amy closed the toilet lid and climbed on it. The window needed a little pushing before it finally opened. She knew this would damage her already bruised ribs. She gritted her teeth as she pulled herself up and through the window. Landing flat on her back on the dirt outside the house.

She wanted to cry out in pain, but couldn't risk making any noise. If she stayed low and close to this wall, she could make it to the fence without any of the other lights detecting her. She forced herself onto her hands and knees groaning softly as she moved. She crawled through the dirt until she got to the fence. She had to do this quick and she had no experience in this sort of thing.

She slowly stood up, grimacing at the pain in her side and now her back. She was just about to attempt to climb over when she noticed the fence wasn't all the way to the ground. The flowers next to it, did a good job at hiding it, but not good enough. Amy pushed on the lower part until there was just enough space for her to squeeze though.

She almost cried when she was on the sidewalk on the other side, but she didn't have time for that. The bus stop was still far away and she had no clue of the time. She turned and ran up the hill toward the bus stop.

She wasn't too sure how long she was running; all she knew she needed a break. Her legs and lungs burned from exhaustion, but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. Not until she saw that bus stop. She kept on running.

She imagined how she must have looked; wearing a hoodie covering half her face, while she ran through this neighborhood. Luckily, no one was up at this time or they would have thought she was some thief.

Just when she was about to give up, she saw the bus stop. She collapsed on the small bench panting hard. She ran a hand down her face. What if she made a mistake? What if this was the worst decision of her life? Maybe she should have stayed. She looked down the hill that she had just ran. She didn't have time for what ifs, the bus was coming.

The doors opened and she entered. She was about to find a corner seat when the driver cleared his throat and nodded towards the farebox.

Shit. She didn't walk with any cash. Why didn't she think this through? She lowered her head in defeat and was about to leave, when the driver gave her a once over. "Just find a seat" he said in a soft voice.

She shuffled to a seat close to the driver. She could see him glancing back at her ever so often, she could also feel the stares of the few other passengers on board. She pulled on her hoodie to cover more of her face and played with the ring between her fingers

She must have dozed off a some point in time because the next thing she felt was a pat on her shoulder. She jumped and opened her eyes, well eye, because one was swollen shut

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized, "This is just my last stop before I head back to the terminal and you're the last one here. So I don't know if you wanna get out here or get out at the terminal"

Amy looked around the bus. She really was the last one. "I think I'll leave" she said standing

He step aside to let her pass, "Ma'am is there anybody you need me to call? A family member? The police maybe?" he said looking her over with worried eyes

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Is there a pawn shop nearby?"

"There's one a couple blocks up, but it doesn't open until 8"

"What time is it now?"

"About 6:45"

Amy's breath hitched. He was awake by now for sure, and he knew she was missing. She hurried to get out of the bus, "Thank you for letting me ride"

"Wait miss at least let me get you some-"

But Amy had already ran out of the bus into the cool early morning air.


	34. Epilogue Part 4

She stumbled through the unfamiliar streets, passing one closed store after the next, looking for the pawn shop. What was she even going to do when she found it? It was bound to be closed as well.

The cold air pricked her bruised face and she pulled her hoodie further down, and wrapped her arms around her throbbing midsection. Her back was still sore from when she had fell and her side was still in pain. "Please let them just be bruised and not cracked" she prayed to a deity she didn't believe in. _God_, her feet hurt so bad.

She couldn't help but wonder; was this the right choice? I mean, what if he found her? What was she going to say? She had no one to turn to, beside hopefully Sheldon and he was thousands of miles away.

"Hey!" someone called out making her stop dead in her tracks, "you know if the shelter giving out breakfast today?"

She turned towards the voice and saw a mousey man that looked like he was covered in dirt, scratching and ticking as if he was coming off a high of some illegal substance. "I'm not homeless" she said back, "and I don't really know where the shelter is"

He let out a whistle as he took in her appearance, "Who used you as a punching bag?" he said inching towards her face, "You should get some ice for that. The Subway over there might give you some" he said pointing across the street

"I just want to know where the pawn shop is" she wasn't in the mood for more people to see her face and start asking questions.

"Its not too far from here. Just go up one more block. You sure you don't wanna get that ice? The eye looks pretty bad"

"I'm sure. Thank you" she said before turning to leave. She followed the guys instructions and found herself in front of the store, sandwiched between a pharmacy and a deli. But as expected it was closed.

Should she go across the street for ice, like the man suggested? Maybe they might let her use their bathroom, she needed to check her face. Or maybe they might let her sit by a table her feet were burning. In the midst of her maybes she thought she saw a shadow pass through the shop.

She tried focusing on the door, which was getting really hard to do her head was starting to feel fuzzy. 5 seconds later she saw a light go on somewhere in the back and she could see a person moving. Either someone was in there or all those blows to the head were making her hallucinate. Whichever outcome she pounded on the door, praying for the first one.

The person, who she could now see was a middle aged woman, came towards the front of the store, "sorry we're closed" Amy heard the muffled voice say.

She still hit the door, "Please. I just have a one thing. It won't take long" she froze when she saw the familiar blue flashes of a police car coming slowly down the road. Moving almost as they were looking for somebody.

Amy chewed on her busted lip, drawing blood. He knew she was gone and he called his friend from the police force. She put a hand on her head. They were going to spot her and take her right back. She was going to die. She couldn't stop the tears that came out now. She didn't want to go back. She couldn't go back. She knocked on the door one last time. If she was going back to hell, she wanted to at least try one more time. "Please" she choked out

The lock on the door clicked and the door swung open, "Come on" the lady whispered

Amy stumbled in, grateful for the heat she felt coming from the vents. "T-thanks' Amy stuttered

The woman walked behind the counter, "the same rules apply, if you guys stole it from someone, I'm not paying for it. Let me see what you have" she said stretching out her hand

"I didn't steal it" Amy said, fishing the ring out her pocket. Why did everyone here assume she was homeless? "It's mine or it w-was mine" she said dropping the ring onto the counter like it was made of acid.

The woman eyed her suspiciously, "Are you sure? This is a nice ring"

"I just want it out of my life"

The woman nodded and picked up the ring, "How long?" she asked

_Huh_

"Based on your face" she continued, "and the way you're dying to get rid of this. How long did he hit you?"

Amy opened and closed her mouth, "Mine was for about 15 years. I've been right where you're standing literally" the lady continued, "what happen, the police don't believe you? Cause they never believed me. Not until I had someone in my corner, so to speak"

"H-he has a friend on the force"

"Ah" she said nodding knowingly, "so you left in a hurry"

Amy eyed her. She wasn't too sure how much she should be telling this woman. She had no clue who she was

The lady chuckled softly, "Didn't want to make you uncomfortable. You're just wearing no shoes. Either you left in a hurry or traded them for something"

Amy looked down and realized she was bare feet. Her feet caked with mud and dirt and small scratches. "Wait right here" the lady said before disappearing. She came pack with some wipes and some shoes, "You're about a 7 right?"

"6 ½ " Amy said taking the items

"Well, this should work. I usually give them to the homeless around here. Sorry. I never told you my name, I'm Sarah and you are…"

"Amy"

"So Amy, you have a plan to leave the state or at least the county? Or do you need somewhere to stay"

"I-I didn't think that far"

"Do you have someplace you want to go?"

"Pasadena"

"That's really far to go without a plan. Did you at least take your ID?"

Amy rubbed her face. She really didn't think this through

"It's okay. You could still leave, just not by plane or train. A friend from my church drives one of those buses if you're interested" she said handing over an envelope with cash

Amy opened it, "The ring didn't cost this much. I can't keep all of this" she said trying to hand it back

"No you keep it. You need it more than I do anyway. The lady who owned this store before me, did the exact same thing to me and it changed my life. So do you want a ride to the bus station?"

"B-but what about your store?"

"I don't open till 8 and it's pretty slow before 10. Come on, I'll drive you" she said ushering Amy towards the door.

Amy wasn't too sure what really happened. The fuzz in her head was making it hard to remember. One minute they were driving towards the bus station and what seemed like the next minute she was being ushered onto the bus with a change of clothes and Sarah's phone number, with a promise to call her when she was safe.

Amy sat in the back of the bus. Turned out not a lot of people traveled between Boston and Pasadena by bus, so she had room to stretch out a little, give her side some relief. She should have asked to go to the hospital for an X-ray and maybe a CT scan to be sure.

She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes finally falling asleep. Over the next three days she mostly slept. The swelling around her eye had gone down enough that she could partially see, but the bruising was still prominent. Her side didn't hurt as bad if she didn't make sudden movements. But for the first time in forever, she was free.

The bus pulled into the Pasadena station and Amy stumbled out. It was warmer than Boston, but she wasn't taking off her hoodie, it gave her some sense of protection. By some miracle she hailed a cab and told the driver the name of the hospital.

The hospital really was as big as she dreamed. The cab had the decency to drop her off by the main entrance so she wouldn't be too confused

She made her way to the front desk, "I'm looking for Dr. Sheldon Cooper" she told the nurse sitting there

"Are you a patient?"

"No. I just would like to see him if that's possible"

Alright. Well let me just page him and you can have a seat over there" she said pointing to the chairs.

She thanked the woman and sat on the chairs and pretended not to notice when the woman sitting there pulled her son away from Amy. She lowered her head and wrung her hands around. 'I hope this actually works out' she thought.

* * *

Sheldon was entering the hospital with the rest of the gang." I don't see why we had to go out for lunch when there's a perfectly good cafeteria here."

"It was just something different Sheldon" Penny said, "Just trying to spice it up a little"

"You know how I feel about change Penny"

"We all know how you feel about change" Howard added causing Raj to snicker

They were almost to the elevator when the front desk nurse came rushing over, "Dr. Cooper, there's a woman here to see you"

"Is it my mother? Because she knows where my office is"

"She's too young to be your mother. She's right over there" she said pointing to a person hunched over in a hoodie

Sheldon made his way over with Penny following closely behind. His breath hitched when he saw HARVARD plastered across the burgundy hoodie. It couldn't be her. He looked down where she was busy wringing her hands, oblivious to his presence a mere 5 feet away.

"_Why are you pacing? You're making me dizzy" Sheldon complained as he watched Amy_

_Amy stopped, "Sorry, I'm just really nervous. I have this presentation in about an hour"_

"_Can you be nervous on the chair. You might wear out the library's carpet soon" he said with a breathy chuckle_

"_Sheldon! This isn't funny. I'm really panicking here" she said wringing her hands and chewing on her bottom lip_

_Sheldon watched her for a minute before he put one of his hands on top of hers, ignoring the warm feeling he felt, "I'm really concerned you're going to wring off your hands. I don't know why you're so nervous. You are the smartest person in that class, beside me of course. You have prepared for this presentation for two weeks. It's going to be fine."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_I know so Amy. Just stop wringing your hands"_

He inched closer to the woman. He didn't even know if it was her. What would she be doing in Pasadena anyway? He knew she got married, but from here he couldn't see a ring. He stopped 2 feet from here.

"I'm genuinely concerned you're going to wring your hands off" he said. 'Please let this be her'

Amy's head snapped up and panicked, worried green eyes met hopeful blues.

"Amy?"

"Sheldon" she sighed

She stood up and he looked her over, "What happened to you?"

"I can explain. I know you don't enjoy hugs but I find myself craving physical contact and intim-"

Sheldon's arms were wrapped around her before she finished her sentence. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

"Please let it be real this time" she murmured

"I'm sure my heartbeat proves that" he whispered

She heard and felt the thump on her ear. Something she never got in the dream.

Penny came close to Sheldon, "Is everything alright Sheldon?" The Sheldon she knew did not just go about hugging random women

He opened his eyes and looked at her then down at Amy, "Everything's going to be fine" he said, holding her tighter to his chest

**A/N: I may be able to write another chapter to finally end this**


	35. Finale

**Last chapter. I tried my best to end it well**

Amy eased herself onto Sheldon's spot, sighing with the relief that it brought her back. 'Turns out dreams can come true' she thought as she looked around her and Sheldon's apartment.

"_Amy what happened?" Sheldon asked pulling back from her slightly, "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"_

"_I-I had to leave. I had to get away. I couldn't stay there any longer." She mumbled into his chest_

"_Stay where?" Sheldon asked as Penny continued to watch on with worried eyes_

"_In Boston. With Mike" she said before taking a deep breath, "God, he's gonna kill me when he finds me" she said as tears started running down her cheeks, "He hit me so many times, it was so much, and then I had this really weird dream and I couldn't stay any longer." She buried her face into his chest as sobs racked through her body._

"_Sheldon, take her to a consult room" Penny said taking charge. She had seen one too many abused women come into the ER to not have a plan in place. "Call the police" she told Bernadette as she followed Sheldon and who she now knew was Amy to the consult room. _

_She finally convinced Amy to sit on the bed so they could talk, "I know you may not want to talk about it, but we need you to. You can either tell us or you can tell the police when they get here"_

_Amy's eyes widened, "No. Please don't call the police" she begged, "He's gonna find me" she started looking around the room frantically, and Penny's heart broke at watching her panic. "Sweetie, no one's gonna find you. Even if he does, he can't hurt you anymore. Not here. Not ever."_

_Sheldon gripped Amy's hand, "Not while I'm around okay?" he said looking at her. Amy slowly nodded and took a deep breath and asked in a shaky voice, "Can I tell you guys and you tell the police?"_

"_Whatever makes you more comfortable. By law we have to get a social worker present. I'll just run out and get one"_

"_She's just as assertive as I dreamed" Amy mumbled_

"_Yeah, she could be" Sheldon whispered back_

One thing she hadn't anticipated was Sheldon holding her hand through it all. Every picture, every statement she made, every exam, he was right there. Her constant in an otherwise changing world.

"_You said that he raped you?" the social worker asked_

_Amy meekly nodded her head_

"_As difficult as it sounds, we're going to need evidence" she said clasping her hands._

_Amy pulled the hospital gown tighter around her, "M-m-more pictures?" she barely got over the first set_

"_This will be an exam. We can page one of our OB/GYNs to do it. We can have a female if that is preferred."_

"_We want Dr. Koothrappali" Penny said_

_The social worker eyed Penny, "You want the head of OB to come to perform an exam? There are literally dozens of other doctors in that department"_

"_We want Raj" Sheldon said through clenched teeth_

_The social worker threw her hands up in surrender and left to find Raj._

"_Don't worry sweetie" Penny said pulling the blanket higher on Amy's lap, "I go to Raj all the time. He's the nicest, most gentle one here" she said forcing a smile._

_Penny left the room when Raj came in, but Sheldon stayed._

_Amy let out a shuddering breath and tears pooled in her eyes as she lay back on the exam bed. _

"_I'm right here" Sheldon said grasping her trembling hand. He still didn't like people's germs touching him, but Amy was different. She had always been different._

He went with and still goes with her to therapy. He never got the chance to help her find a lawyer, because, just. She shuddered at the memory

"_Let's get something to eat Sheldon" Penny said tugging lightly on his arm_

"_I-I can't leave her Penny" he whispered looking at Amy. She finally gave into exhaustion and fell asleep. "How could somebody do this?"_

"_I know sweetie. But we're just going to the cafeteria. There are dozens of people around, she'll be protected. We'll be back in less than 15 minutes"_

_He looked at Amy and sighed and followed Penny out of the room, "Do you think the police will do anything?"_

"_I don't know. We just have to send the evidence to the Boston police department and be hopeful" Penny said as they rounded the corner._

* * *

_Amy twitched in her sleep. She felt like something was poking her side. "Get up" someone whispered harshly. She snapped opened her eyes and saw Mike's face, he quickly placed a hand over her mouth, "Sshh"_

_She fumbled around the bed looking for the call button. Mike removed the hand from her mouth and grabbed her fumbling hand. He clicked his tongue and leaned in close to her face, "No no. Don't do that. And don't you dare scream"_

_Amy gulped. Her green eyes wide with fright. "You thought you could just run away from me. You didn't think I would know you were here. The one place you were looking at the day before you disappeared. How stupid do you think I am?" He leaned back, "I'm here to take you home. I brought some of your frumpy clothes. Hurry and get dressed so we can leave"_

_Amy shook her head frantically too afraid to speak. She almost screamed out when she felt something dig into her already bruised side. "Get up. Now"_

* * *

_Howard met Penny and Sheldon on their way back to Amy's room. "Your friend's gone" he blurted out_

"_What?"_

"_I went in to talk to you and she was gone. I saw her leaving with some guy. I tried calling her name, but she wouldn't turn around. And I didn't get too close because the guy looks kinda big"_

"_No no no" Sheldon said running to the room, with Penny and Howard right on his heels. He looked around the now empty room, "H-How did he? When did he? He has her Penny"_

"_I-Where were they Howard?" _

"_Going down the stairs"_

_Sheldon and Penny rushed down the stairs just in time to see Amy being ushered out the main door with Mike's arm wrapped around her. _

"_Amy!" Sheldon shouted running after her_

_Amy gasped when she heard her name. Mike twisted, what she now knew was a knife, deeper into her side, "Keep walking" he whispered. She continued to let him lead her across the busy street. He wasn't even waiting for it to be safe to cross._

"_Amy! No!"_

_She felt someone yank her back by her hand. She screamed as her side exploded with pain. She fell on someone and closed her eyes when she heard tires screech and a crash._

_She opened her eyes to see Sheldon's wide blue ones, "There was a car" he whispered. She lazily turned her head to see Mike's limp body lying a few feet away, the knife still in his tight grip. She looked down at her side. Red was starting to seep through all of her clothes._

_Blame it on her fresh injury, her old ones, or just plain exhaustion, but she passed out. _

_She woke up to someone caressing her hand._

"_Amy" Sheldon whispered when she turned_

"_M-mike?"_

"_He's gone. Penny tried to save him… but he's gone"_

He gave her a place to stay after the whole ordeal, well technically Penny, but it was under his insistence.

"_I have nowhere to go" Amy said after she was discharged_

"_You can stay with us" he offered_

"_Us? Who's us?"_

"_Me, Leonard and Penny" he replied_

"_Sheldon where is she going to sleep in that apartment? Cause I know you're not going to share your bed, and she's not staying on that couch" she said giving him a pointed look, "Don't worry you could stay at my place, we spend most of our time with Dr. Whack-a-doodle anyway. It's right across the hall from Sheldon" Penny said patting her shoulder_

"_She can't stay there. Your place is a mess! I'm surprised insects haven't made their home"_

"_Sheldon! It is not that dirty and we can clean it up. Stay there as long as you need"_

And she did. For the a really long time until she and Sheldon moved in together some months ago. And despite Howard's belief they did not have coitus for the first three months that they lived together. They even slept in separate rooms for the most part. Everyone thought that Sheldon was the one with the separate bedroom rule, but it was actually Amy. They were never got further than serious make out sessions until the night Sheldon proposed

"_Did you do the crossword I gave you this morning?" Sheldon asked as they climbed the stairs_

_Amy groaned, "You have asked me that 100 times today. No I did not do it. I got pulled into meetings then surgery. I told you all of this already. I don't know why you're so insistent, it's not like we regularly do the crossword anyway." She said grabbing the key out of her bag and jamming it in the door. She stumbled into the apartment and toed off her shoes. "I just want to take a shower and sleep" she grumbled._

"_Would you maybe want to do the crossword after your shower? Maybe we could order dinner and do it then?" Sheldon asked_

"_What is it with you and this crossword?"_

"_Hey guys" Penny said sticking her head in the still open door, "We were about to head out. Wanna join us on an impromptu double date?"_

_Sheldon opened his mouth to answer but Amy beat him to it. "No. We have to do the crossword, because this is apparently part of Sheldon's daily routine" she said sarcastically, grabbing the newspaper from her bag_

"_Amy, don't do it like this" Sheldon said reaching for the paper_

"_No, we have to. Or the world just might fall apart." She said walking away from him. "Hmm, Planet with water? Four letters? Oh it's Mars. Subatomic particle with negative charge? Oh it's a neutron. This is easier than I thought"_

_Leonard came to join his wife by the doorway, "What's going on? Are they coming?"_

"_I have no clue. Amy's doing a crossword that Sheldon gave her. I'm so confused"_

"_Amy can you just give it back to me. We could do it another day"_

"_You were practically forcing me before and I'm almost finished. This was ridiculously easy. White sauce 8 letters?" she chewed her lip as she thought, "Bechamel" she muttered, "Alright last one, Alter the paradigm of our relationship? What the hell does that even mean?"_

"_Amy just put it away, please" Sheldon begged_

"_No, this is my last one. I have no idea what it means though"_

"_How many letters? Leonard asked_

"_7" Amy answered_

"_It's 8" Sheldon said_

"_It's 7, I just counted it. How can you even see from all the way over there?"_

"_I'm telling you its supposed to be 8"_

"_And I'm saying its 7. Come over here and see it for yourself"_

"_I don't have to see it. I made it. That's why it's so easy. I called and emailed and asked them to do it 3 months ago, but of course they make a mistake in the most important one. The answer's marriage. 8 letters" He said to Amy's gaping face, "Alter the paradigm of __**our**__ relationship. Marriage." He said taking out a ring box from his bag and resting it in front of her, "You were supposed to do it this morning, but you didn't have time. I thought you would have found time to do it today but you didn't. Nothing went according to my plan. You were supposed to do the crossword, get stuck on the last one, I would come over with the ring, I was not going to kneel down because the floor is filthy, and I would have asked you to marry me and you would have said-"_

"_Yes" Amy whispered cutting him off_

"_Exactly. But now everything is ruined and this doesn't make sense anymore" he said reaching for the paper in Amy's hand_

"_Y-yes" she said still holding on to the paper_

"_Yes what?" he asked_

"_I'm saying yes. I'll marry you Sheldon" she said as a tear rolled down her face_

_Sheldon froze, "Really?"_

"_Yes Sheldon. This is the fourth time I've said it"_

* * *

"_Aww" Penny muttered wiping a tear from her eye, "Aren't you glad we stayed for this?"_

_Leonard had to admit, it was very sweet. But now as the two were kissing it was starting to get uncomfortable, "I am. Now can we go?"_

"_Yeah yeah, you go on" _

_He wasn't sure who moaned, but Penny grabbed his hand, "Yep, let's go"_

* * *

_Sheldon pulled back from Amy, "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?"_

"_Hoo" Amy whispered while nodding her head_

_He had removed the first two layers of Amy's clothing after some time. He pressed hs lips back to hers, gently sucking on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue into her moth. His hands sneaked below Amy's undershirt, a place it had never been._

_Amy reached out a hand to stop him, "Can we maybe take off the light?" she asked shyly_

"_Why?"_

"_I just don't want you to see my… my umm" she trailed off looking down at her torso_

"_Amy" he said lifting her chin to face him. I love you. Every part of you, and I want to make love to every part of you. You don't have to hide anything from me. But if you really want, I can dim the lights" he said getting up from the bed_

'_I can't believe we're actually going to do this' Amy thought_

She was now the chief of neurosurgery. When Leonard encouraged Siebert to hire her four years ago, he didn't want to make her chief despite her accomplishments and recognition. But that changed two years ago when Dr. Park retired and made her his successor.

The only thing her dream hadn't foretold was the high pitch of Bernadette's voice. She cringed just remembering the first time she heard it. ''I'm sure if she gets excited only dogs hear her' Amy thought. She also hadn't counted on how long it would take Sheldon to finally ask her out. It wasn't until Barry Kripke from Radiology asked her on a date, did Sheldon finally asked, well more insisted, that they date and presented her with the relationship agreement. A 31 page binding contract, thus making them, as Howard and Penny had dubbed them, The "Shamy"

But a few things were the same, the gang got together every Friday night for 'Vintage video game night'. Well mostly the guys, she, Penny and Bernadette mostly went across the hall and drank wine. Which she learned was apparently Penny's favorite beverage.

She really did get lucky by following her dream, even if it did seem far fetched at the time. She still kept in contact with Sarah every week. She even came out to visit a couple times, filling the space as Amy's mother.

"Oh" Amy gasped as she felt a thump against her hand that was resting on her stomach. She looked down and smiled and rubbed her stomach, "I'm sorry baby girl. I just got caught up in my head."

Sheldon stumbled out the hallway yawning, "What are you doing up so early? I hope you're not reading her that fairy tale book Penny bought" he said coming to sit next to her on the couch

"Maybe" she teased, "she likes it. That's the only time when she doesn't move as much."

"She doesn't like the book. She just likes hearing your voice. Right Emily?" Sheldon asked leaning near her stomach. He felt a kick in response. "See? Told you" he said with a smirk

"_Emily" Sheldon said suddenly after the technician left the room_

"_What?" Amy asked as she cleaned the gel off her still flat stomach_

"_Our daughter's name. Emily"_

"_I like it, but, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet"_

"_It's a girl. Trust me. Father's intuition"_

_Amy laughed and sat up on the exam bed, "What are we going to do? We recently started living together. We're not even married yet"_

"_But we're gonna be soon. As evident by the ring on your finger" Sheldon pointed out_

"_That's what got us here in the first place"_

"_I know. But here's what we will do. We're going to raise a daughter with your beauty, my height, and our intelligence, in the best environment possible and she will always know she is loved and wanted" he said wrapping his arms around her_

"_It could be a boy you know" she said looking up at him_

"_Trust me, I'm right"_

The 20-week ultrasound did prove he was right and Sheldon kept telling her for the rest of the day, "I informed you thusly". Penny always teased how two people so smart could get pregnant the first time they have sex, but Sheldon would just smile.

"Hey cuddles?"

"You know I don't like that name" he said with a scowl

"I know, that's why I use it. Can we make tacos?"

"Amy! It's five in the morning!"

"I know, but we really want it" She said pouting her lip and rubbing her stomach

Sheldon shook his head and sighed, "You two will be the death of me" he said as he got off the couch

"But you love us anyway" Amy said with a cheeky grin

"Yes I do. You two are the best thing that's ever happened in my life" he said as he kissed her cheek

"_Don't you think it's strange?" Sheldon asked as they passed a couple on campus_

"_What is?" Amy asked as she tried to balance on the beam next to the stairs_

"_That humans crave to be pair bonded to another human"_

_Amy stopped walking, "Well. Human beings are social creatures, and that comes with a need to reproduce. There's only one way to do that"_

"_So it's merely just for procreation sake. If that's so you don't need a relationship. I mean you and I could head to a clinic right now and whip up a baby" Sheldon said gesturing between the two of them_

_Amy smile and shook her head. Sometimes the way he talked, she wondered if he had feeling for her, "It's more than that Sheldon. You develop feelings for someone and desire to be around them. You would move mountains to make sure they're happy. At least that's how books describe it"_

_Sheldon scrunched up his nose. 'You mean like I do with you' he said to himself. He was about to say something, when she swayed and almost fell. "Get down from there before you get hurt Amy" he said tugging on her hand _

_She sighed and jumped down. "Maybe we might meet somebody who gives us that feeling"_

"_Are you hoping for that?"_

"_I'm always hoping Sheldon" _

_Sheldon looked down at her, he always appreciated that her head only came to his shoulder. 'If only she knew' _

"_Come on let's go inside" she said tugging him into the café_

"_I guess I can start hoping too" he said_

"_For?"_

"_Someone to be bonded with" he said _

"_Good" Amy said with a smile, and seeing her smile made him smile as well_

**Sooooo, this is the end of my story. I tried really hard to make the ending good. I would still be updating The Progeny Endeavor, feel free to send me a prompt**


End file.
